L'Ascension d'Anakin Skywalker
by Charlie Zebra
Summary: Il y a huit ans qu'Anakin Skywalker a fuit Coruscent après le massacre du Temple. D'aucun ne sait s'il est toujours en vie, mais les forces de l'Empire comme de la résistance commencent à s'épuiser. Sa tête est mise à prix. Les Jedi ont emporté le secret de la Prophétie dans leur tombe. Reste son ancien maître... [Résumé complet sur la page] Première partie de IN MEDIO STAT VIRTUS.
1. Prologus

**Résumé** : L'Ordre Jedi a disparu, l'Empire a désormais main mise sur la plus grande partie de la galaxie, malgré une résistance farouchement opposée. Il y a huit ans qu'Anakin Skywalker a fuit Coruscent après le massacre du Temple. D'aucun ne sait s'il est toujours en vie, mais les deux camps commencent à s'épuiser. Tous s'accordent à croire qu'il est le responsable de cette guerre interminable et inutile. Sa tête est mise à prix et la récompense est élevée. Les Jedi ont emporté le secret de la Prophétie dans leur tombe. Reste son ancien maître...

**Notes** :

_L'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à George Lucas._

_Je ne fais qu'emprunter ce qu'il a crée pour ma propre interprétation de ce qu'aurait pu être la réalisation de la prophétie, si Anakin avait fait ( ou pu faire ) un autre choix. Car j'aime l'idée que la Prophétie, qui annonce l'événement, existe, mais que le destin, la voie pour parvenir à cet événement, ne soit pas complétement scellé. Je sais d'avance que cela ne plaira pas à certains fans de la saga, et je m'en excuse d'avance. Je n'ai aucunement la prétention de vouloir réécrire l'histoire que Lucas a créée, cette histoire ci est seulement née de nombreuses suppositions, de questionnements.  
_

_Je n'ai pas une connaissance absolue du monde de Star Wars. J'essaie d'être au plus précise dans mes recherches, mais c'est une univers très complexe, et il peut survenir des erreurs. N'hésitez pas à me les faire parvenir._

_La fiction est rated T pour le moment, mais pourra être rated M plus tard pour propos et descriptions de scènes plus violentes.  
Il s'agit de la première partie de _In medio stat virtus_. Cette histoire contiendra au final trois parties._

_L'image utilisée pour la couverture a été empruntée à_ **Joran-Belar** _sur deviantart.**  
**_

_ A tous ceux/celles que cela ne repousse pas, à tous les curieux, fans ou non de la saga, ouverts à d'autres interprétations, je souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

**PARTIE I**  
**L'ASCENSION D'ANAKIN SKYWALKER**

_Prologus_

- Huit ans auparavant -

De tout part, les explosions retentissaient. Les cadavres de leurs frères et sœurs d'armes, dispersés autour d'eux. C'était la fin, il le savait. Ils le savaient tous les deux. La guerre était perdue pour eux avant même qu'elle n'ait commencé. La destruction et le chaos avait pris le pas sur la paix et l'ordre.

Obi-wan avait ressentit une déflagration inhabituelle dans la force, un peu avant le massacre des Padawans dans le Temple. Malgré les images de destruction terribles qu'il avait vues, il craignait d'avoir perdu Anakin. Une petite part au fond de lui refusait qu'Anakin soit responsable de ce massacre. Qu'il soit passé du côté obscur. Mais si ce n'était pas lui, il ne pouvait qu'être mort. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, cela ne plaisait pas plus à Obi-wan que de savoir son élève du côté obscur. Et cela l'effrayait d'autant plus.

Anakin était-il réellement l'Élu ? Oui, ça au moins, il en était certain. Mais s'il l'était réellement, fallait-il s'opposer à lui ? La prophétie nécessitait-elle que l'Élu soit détruit ? Et si il poussait la galaxie entière à sa perte en détruisant Anakin ?

Obi-wan tentait de voir les choses clairement sans y mêler ses sentiments pour celui qui fut son ami, son frère, celui qui fut pour lui comme un fils. Ces questions méritaient d'être étudiées, approfondies. D'aucun d'entre eux ne pouvaient se permettre de faire la moindre erreur. La prophétie était capitale. Il fallait qu'Anakin accomplisse son destin, et ni Obi-wan, ni Yoda n'étaient capable de savoir ce qu'il en était.

Malgré leur importance, il décida de remettre ses doutes et questions à plus tard, se focalisant sur ce qui, peut être, deviendrait son ultime mission.

« Je dois le retrouver, dit-il, la voix endeuillée.

- Obi-Wan... commença Yoda.

- Non, Maître, je sais. Je... Je dois quand même le retrouver. »

Yoda ne répondit rien, mais baissa la tête en signe d'abdication. Il était inutile de tenter de raisonner le Maître pour l'instant. Obi-wan était troublé, il pouvait sentir ses efforts pour rester calme. Il recouvrirait sa raison lorsqu'il se trouverait confronté à la réalité. Il le savait assez sage pour cela, et surtout, il en faudrait bien plus au Général Kenobi pour perdre foi en sa mission. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ce fut pour prononcer la sentence à voix basse, comme l'on s'adresse à un enfant pour lui annoncer une vérité cruelle.

« Te rendre à l'évidence, Obi-wan, il te faudra... »

Obi-wan hocha péniblement la tête en guise de réponse. Vivant ou mort, il retrouverait Anakin et le ramènerait ici. Il lui jeta un dernier regard à la fois déterminé et affligé à Yoda, avant de partir, la mort dans l'âme.


	2. I - Initium famae

**PARTIE I****  
****L'ASCENSION D'ANAKIN SKYWALKER**

_Chapitre 1 - Initium famae_*

.

Breela commençait réellement à se demander si elle ne perdait pas son temps.

Depuis quelques jours, une foule hétéroclite grouillait dans les rues de Voss-ka. Il y avait beaucoup plus d'impériaux qu'à l'accoutumée. Breela avait dû se montrer très prudente. Certes, elle était ici parfaitement incognito et son visage était bien plus connu de la République que des forces impériales, mais chasseurs de primes, pillards, trafiquants, avaient également investit les lieux. Breela avait même aperçu quelques membres reconnaissables du Soleil Noir.

Les impériaux n'étaient pas là pour recruter : depuis peu, le peuple Voss s'était rangé officiellement du côté des résistants. Plus la guerre avançait, plus chaque peuple, jusqu'au moins impliqué, se devait désormais de faire un choix. Il était aujourd'hui impossible de rester neutre avec la menace grandissante d'être soudain conquis, réduit en esclavage ou bien bombardé. Toujours était-il qu'il ne subsistait plus qu'un seul camp impérial, prétexté par les fouilles archéologiques. Matériel, scientifiques, archéologues, le tout n'était pas là depuis plus d'une semaine.

Et c'était précisément la raison pour laquelle elle était venue sur s'enterrer sur cette planète : parce qu'elle savait qu'il s'y tramait quelque chose de bizarre. C'était Boushh qui l'avait informé lors d'une soirée un peu arrosée, et elle avait pris l'air de ne pas y toucher. Cette fois-ci, sa guilde n'en savait rien, et ne ferait pas tout capoter. Depuis leur échec cuisant contre cette vermine de Kai Justiss, elle mettait un point d'honneur à faire les missions d'envergure seule, ne comptant que sur ses compétences de chasseuse aguerrie.

Elle avait abandonné l'idée de partir à la chasse aux Jedi, malgré la prime littéralement aberrante qui couronnait la tête des trois derniers Jedi connus, présumés vivants. Mais sa vengeance personnelle était plus ou moins assouvie : Windu était mort, et, ironie du sort, de la main d'un autre Jedi, d'après les rumeurs. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne voulait pas courir après trois fantômes au péril de sa vie. ET ce, même si les récompenses de ses chasses habituelles n'atteindraient jamais le quart de la prime promise pour l'exécution d'un de ces Jedi.

La chasse qu'elle avait entamée n'avait par ailleurs rien d'habituel. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé, elle avait flairé l'affaire.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle s'était dit en premier lieu, quand elle avait commencé à suivre une grappe d'éclaireurs impériaux, accompagnés de soldats. Elle avait gardé une bonne distance de sécurité, se demandant qu'est-ce qui prévalait un tel encadrement. Le mystère s'éclaircit lorsque le groupe finit par pénétrer le temple sacré Voss, se frayant un passage à coup de mitraillette.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une demi heure qu'elle entendait les tirs incessants, de plus en plus lointains. Bien que n'ayant pas de sympathie prononcée pour les Voss, et ayant un certain goût pour la violence, la tuerie lui laissa un goût amer. Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus aucun bruit, elle attendit encore une demi heure de plus, embusquée, que ces abrutis de l'Empire sortent, avec quelque chose dans les mains. N'importe quoi. Elle s'apprêtait à repartir, bredouille et agacée, lorsqu'elle entendit un cri.

Breela stoppa toute activité et se cacha à nouveau. D'où elle était, sur le flan de la montagne, il lui fallait des macrobinoculaires pour voir quoi que ce soit, l'entrée du temple ne formant qu'une alvéole de la taille d'un ongle. Mais de cette manière elle assurait sa sécurité.

Elle finit par apercevoir la silhouette d'un éclaireur, courant à toute allure, comme si il avait la mort aux trousses. Breela songea vaguement aux légendes des malédictions jetées sur ceux qui violaient les sanctuaires. Et bien, tant pis ou tant mieux pour elle, et bon débarras, se dit-elle.

Elle continua d'observer, pour voir si l'éclaireur était le seul survivant. Une autre silhouette apparut à l'entrée du temple, mais ce n'était pas un éclaireur, ni un soldat. Celle-ci était encapuchonnée, enveloppée d'un habit long et clair, et progressait d'un pas serein, comme si elle ne poursuivait pas l'éclaireur la précédant. Celui-ci fut soudain coupé dans son élan, puis soulevé dans les airs. Breela zooma un peu plus, cherchant la cause du soudain envol de l'impérial. Elle ne vit que la silhouette encapuchonnée, qui n'esquissait pourtant pas la moindre mouvement. Bien qu'elle n'eut jamais rien vu de tel, son cœur s'arrêta.

Elle n'avait vu cette puissance sous cette forme que chez les Jedi. Seuls les Jedi et les Sith ( bien qu'elle ait eu la chance de ne jamais rencontrer ces derniers ) possédaient une telle maîtrise de cette magie qu'ils appelaient la Force. Elle sentit son corps entier frissonner face à l'apparition devant elle. Comment était-ce possible ? Les deux derniers Jedi dont la silhouette était semblable à celle-ci avaient tous les deux disparu depuis des années de la galaxie connue.

L'un était même présumé mort. Il s'agissait du plus jeune des deux. Le bruit courait qu'il était l'investigateur de la rébellion Jedi contre le Chancelier. Celui qui avait la plus grosse prime au dessus de la tête. Une somme faramineuse, qui mettrait à l'abri du besoin jusqu'à ses arrières petits enfants.

Non pas qu'elle ait quoi que ce soit à faire avec la politique, ou qu'elle veuille reprendre la chasse aux sorcières. Mais si il s'agissait de lui...

Elle se redressa légèrement et se risqua à sortit son Holocam-E miniature.

« Tu vois le type à la capuche là bas ? » murmura-t-elle.

Le droïde émit un petit bruit, indiquant qu'il avait repéré la cible.

« Bien. Ne fait aucun bruit et approche toi juste suffisamment pour voir son visage. Retransmets en même temps à distance à mon databloc. »

Le droïde fila vers sa cible. Le présumé Jedi finit par étrangler sa victime dans les airs, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. Breela réalisa que, si Jedi il était, elle risquait de se faire repérer, même à une telle distance. Elle finit de remballer ses affaires, et s'éclipsa discrètement.

De là, elle marcha plusieurs heures à travers la montagne. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à croire ce qu'elle avait vu. L'adrénaline l'avait poussée à sa marche sans qu'elle ne prenne le temps de faire une pause. L'Holocam-E ne la rejoignit pas, et elle se rendit d'autant plus compte du danger qu'elle avait réussi à écarter. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivée à son vaisseau, niché entre deux hautes montagnes, sur un plateau à l'écart de toute présence vivante.

Elle posa son sac et s'assit, soufflant bruyamment de soulagement. Elle sortit son databloc, et visionna ce qu'avait réussi à capturer son Holocam-E. Elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter à nouveau lorsqu'elle reconnu le visage des affiches, juste avant que l'image ne se brouille, le droïde ayant probablement été pulvérisé.

Elle attrapa son holocommunicateur. Une homme répondit à son appel après quelques secondes :

« Quoi Breela ? Tu m'interromps dans une négociation très importante...  
- Laisse tomber tout ce que tu fais, Karrde, et écoute moi, répondit-elle, euphorique, tu vas jamais me croire. »

Lorsque Breela eut terminé son récit, Karrde la fixait, parfaitement coi.

« Je vais être riche...  
- Nom de nom, pauvre quiche ! s'exclama le contrebandier, t'as perdu la boule de me parler de ça par holocom ? Au mieux, tu vas te faire poignarder dans ton sommeil, au pire ce sera moi ! Ramène toi sur Nar Shadaa, immédiatement ! Non mais, j'y crois pas... »

Karrde mit fin à la communication, toujours éberlué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se sentit soudain plus vulnérable avec cette information qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Si c'était vrai... Alors, il n'avait pas perdu sa journée. Il passa à son tour un holoappel :

« Code 7, Bail.  
- Code... 7 ? Tu n'es pas sérieux...  
- Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, Sénateur. Prévenez-le immédiatement. Quelque soit mon prix, il ne pourra pas refuser. »

.

* * *

**Notes** : _Et voilà, le premier chapitre est enfin publié ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'essaie de trouver le rythme idéal, il me semble important de prendre mon temps afin d'amorcer l'histoire correctement. Je sais que cette entreprise promet d'être un véritable défi de ténacité et de précision, aussi n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur quoi que ce soit qui vous ai plu ou déplu !_

_PS : Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres je posterais pour_ L'ascension d'Anakin Skywalker._ Mais je vais essayer de publier un chapitre tous **les dimanches et les jeudis**, de façon à ce que j'aie des objectifs à respecter, et surtout à ce que vous ne soyez pas trop déboussolés par une publication irrégulière._

_PPS : Vous pouvez également retrouver cette fanfiction sur AO3 sous le même nom._

*Le commencement de la rumeur.


	3. II - Iunctis viribus

**PARTIE I**  
**L'ASCENSION D'ANAKIN SKYWALKER**

_Chapitre II - Iunctis viribus*_

_._

Ben n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'on le tire de sa solitude. C'était la troisième fois que Bail Organa le tirait de sa méditation et il vivait depuis des années en ermite sur Tatooine. Non, Ben n'aimait définitivement pas qu'on le tire de sa solitude.

Il lui fallait pourtant se concentrer sur la protection de l'enfant et sur son apprentissage auprès de son maître. Ces tâches requéraient toute son attention, laquelle était déjà mise à mal par l'agitation qu'il ressentait depuis peu chez les Hommes des Sables. Ce mouvement l'inquiétait beaucoup. Il craignait qu'ils ne cherchent à venger leurs pertes. Mais pourquoi maintenant ?

Et maintenant c'était au tour de l'Alliance Rebelle de nuire à sa concentration. Il n'avait pas rejoint l'organisation pour partir en croisade. Pas tout de suite. Il avait d'abord des missions primordiales qui, une fois achevées, conduiraient peut être au retour de l'Ordre Jedi et de la République. Il avait un plan bien précis, incluant son protégé, qui constituait son dernier espoir. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'on le harcèle.

« Maître Qui-Gon.  
- Obi-wan ? »

Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

« Je sens que vous me cachez quelque chose, même dans les perturbations qui m'entourent. Si c'est le cas, je vous en conjure, dîtes-le moi...  
- Je ne peux rien te dire. Tu sauras en temps voulu, Obi-wan. Il ne faut rien précipiter. »

Le Jedi acquiesça, bien qu'un peu dépité. Parler à un esprit qu'il était le seul à voir n'arrangeait pas les rumeurs qui circulaient le concernant, mais c'était pour le mieux. De plus, depuis l'exécution de l'Ordre 66, l'utilisation de la Force avait fini par se raréfier, si bien qu'il n'était de toute façon plus réellement détectable. Ainsi, il ne risquait pas d'avoir de visites d'impériaux, ni d'être dérangé.

Il salua son Maître avant de se lever pour répondre à son holocom. La silhouette translucide de Bail Organa apparut.

« Ah, enfin... Bonjour Ben, commença le Sénateur. Nous avons de bonnes nouvelles. De surprenantes nouvelles même. Malheureusement, je ne peux garantir totalement la sécurisation de la connexion. Il va falloir que vous vous déplaciez.  
- Bail, soupira le Jedi, comme je vous l'ai dit lors des deux derniers holoappels que vous avez passés, je ne peux pas encore me permettre d'intervenir dans la guerre, mes missions sont...  
- Je sais, le coupa Organa sans plus de cérémonie. Je ne peux pas vous dire grand chose. Ça n'a pas de rapport direct avec la guerre. Ça a rapport avec... Vous.  
- Moi ?  
- Il vous faut vous mettre en route vers Mos Eisley immédiatement. Vous rencontrerez un contrebandier du nom de Karrde dans la cantina locale. Il va vous vendre un paquet, pour la somme de cinquante milles Crédits. Nous nous reparlerons plus tard. »

La communication prit fin sur ces mots, ne laissant pas le temps à Obi-wan de renchérir. Cinquante milles Crédits ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait valoir autant d'argent qui puisse l'impliquer ? Il hésita quelques minutes Bail Organa était un personnage sérieux, bien qu'ayant longtemps hésité à s'engager en faveur de la résistance. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le dérangeait avec des affaires n'ayant a priori aucun rapport avec lui. Cependant, cette fois-ci, il avait été clair, l'affaire le concernait lui, non pas la guerre.

Sa curiosité ayant été piquée, il finit par préparer ses affaires avant de prendre la route, bien qu'il ne fut par rassuré de laisser l'enfant sans protection derrière lui. Il aurait certes pu créer un champ de force autour de la ferme, mais Owen ne l'aurait pas supporté. Cela n'aurait pu déboucher sur quoi que ce soit de constructif.

« Pars en toute quiétude Obi-wan, lui répondit son maître, je veillerai sur Luke. »

Le Jedi hocha la tête en signe de reconnaissance, puis pris la direction de Mos Eisley.

Il lui fallu moins d'une heure pour atteindre la ville. Le temps était particulièrement clément ces derniers jours, et l'on annonçait pas de tempête de sable. Le visage caché par une large capuche, il s'arrêta d'abord chez l'un des seuls marchands acceptant les Crédits Impériaux, afin d'échanger ses Peggats contre la somme demandée. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cantina.

Des bandits venant de tous coins de la galaxie se retrouvaient ici pour faire affaire. Le commerce illégal était plus florissant encore qu'à l'époque de la République. De simples citoyens se mêlaient également à cette foule des plus hétéroclites. L'Empire érigeait de telles restrictions qu'il était impossible de trouver le quart de ce qui se vendait légalement encore une dizaine d'années auparavant.

Obi-wan ne craignait pas qu'on le reconnaisse. Malgré sa tête mise à prix, tous pensaient qu'il était mort depuis longtemps, ou caché loin de toute civilisation. Pourtant, l'un des visages noyé dans la foule sembla s'éclairer lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Il l'interpella :

« Vous êtes Ben ?  
- Oui. »

Karrde lui glissa discrètement le paquet tandis qu'Obi-wan lui tendait l'enveloppe contenant les crédits.

« C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous. » conclut le contrebandier après une rapide vérification de la somme.

Le Jedi hocha la tête avant de disparaître à nouveau dans la foule. Il dût composer avec l'impatience qui le taraudait le chemin du retour. Il ne pouvait se risquer à ouvrir le paquet en ville, ne sachant ce qu'il contenait. De plus, il lui fallait procéder à une vérification. Le paquet pouvait très bien avoir été piégé, même contre la volonté de Bail Organa. C'était l'un des risques du commerce illégal. Le paquet, malgré sa valeur, pouvait très bien être passé entre les mains d'une personne malveillante, ou pire, qui connaissait son identité.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, après qu'il eut vérifié que personne ne le suivait, il est contrôla le paquet. Il contenait un databloc. Celui-ci contenait l'enregistrement d'un journal, et, étrange, une vidéo qui ne durait pas plus d'une vingtaine de secondes. Obi-wan n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela signifiait. Il décida de lancer la vidéo.

Il ne reconnut d'abord pas le lieu d'où provenait la capture, puis il fronça les sourcils lorsque la caméra zooma. Il s'agissait du Sanctuaire de Guérison, un temple sacré et ancien, voué à la religion des Voss. La scène qui s'y déroulait était étrange. L'image était de mauvaise qualité, mais il pouvait reconnaître un uniforme impérial. L'homme semblait terrorisé. Derrière lui, l'image montrait vaguement une silhouette en habit clair.

Il entendit l'impérial hors du champ de vision de la caméra émettre un dernier cri plaintif, et l'image se précisa, focalisée sur l'homme encapuchonné, lorsque celui-ci, levant la tête, dévoila son visage, juste avant de détruire le droïde qui capturait l'image.

Obi-wan laissa tomber le databloc à terre.

« Tout va bien ? demanda l'esprit de Qui-Gon.  
- Anakin... »

.

* * *

**Notes** : _Pour être honnête, je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous pensez. Est-ce que ça vous plaît et, surtout, si vous imaginez déjà la suite ! En tout cas, j'espère ne décevoir personne..._

*Par des forces unies


	4. III - Casus Belli

**PARTIE I**  
**L'ASCENSION D'ANAKIN SKYWALKER**

_Chapitre III - Casus Belli_

_._

Contrairement à ce qu'aurait cru Obi-wan, le palais Organa était toujours dans l'état d'avant-guerre. Il était entretenu, les jardins étaient envahis de fleurs aux parfums capiteux. L'été sur Alderaan était des plus doux, en comparaison à l'air brûlant sous les deux soleils de Tatooine. Le Maître Jedi aurait presque pu trouver cela agréable, s'il n'avait été préoccupé par un problème majeur : le retour de son ancien Padawan d'entre les morts.

La disparition d'Anakin n'avait pas laissé Obi-wan indifférent. S'il n'avait été accaparé par des missions capitales, promesses d'un futur plus radieux, il aurait certainement baissé les bras, et aurait disparu des régions connues, s'isolant dans sa douleur. Obi-wan avait tout misé sur Anakin, sur la Prophétie qui l'entourait, plus encore que l'Ordre Jedi lui-même, tout en étant conscient que de cette manière, il avait quelque part enfreint le Code.

Il avait toujours cru en la Prophétie, mais la disparition de l'Élu avait laissé de sombres nuages obscurcir le futur, et le Jedi n'avait plus su quoi penser, doutant de l'avenir de la galaxie. La culpabilité l'avait longtemps rongé. Il avait pris entièrement sur lui la faute de la chute d'Anakin. Ses erreurs étaient impardonnables, et il avait longtemps considéré qu'il avait plongé lui-même la galaxie à sa perte.

Aujourd'hui, il était complètement égaré : si Anakin était toujours en vie, était-il devenu un seigneur noir, confirmant les craintes de Yoda ? Il était peu probable qu'il en fut autrement. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi l'Empire avait-il mis sa tête à prix ?

Obi-wan entra dans la salle de conférence, où il trouva Yoda et Bail Organa. Ces derniers lui adressèrent un salut solennel auquel il répondit en inclinant la tête. Bail l'invita à s'asseoir.

« La rumeur s'est répandue plus vite qu'une traînée de poudre, commença-t-il.  
- Rapidement agir, il nous faut.  
- Mais comment ? rétorqua Obi-wan. On ne peut pas enrayer une rumeur une fois répandue dans toute la galaxie !  
- Il nous faut y réfléchir, c'est pour cela que nous somme réunis.  
- Pour l'instant, en danger, Anakin n'est pas, intervint Yoda. L'étendue de ses pouvoirs, nous avons vu.  
- En effet Maître... répondit Obi-Wan. Mais cet enregistrement suscite beaucoup de questions en moi... De doutes. Nous ne savons pas dans quel camp est Anakin, désormais.  
- C'est pourquoi il est secondaire dans l'immédiat. Nous devons en priorité dissuader les forces impériales d'écouter cette rumeur, afin de les éloigner de Voss. »

Bien que cela déplaisait à Obi-wan, il n'avait d'autre choix que de s'y plier. Bail, encore une fois, venait de s'illustrer par sa sagesse et son astuce. Il fallait écarter au maximum le danger.

« Je suis d'accord, répondit-il. A compter qu'il soit toujours sur Voss... »

Il avait encore de nombreuses questions, mais il serait difficile d'obtenir des réponses immédiatement.

« Bail, à qui appartenait le databloc ? Il mentionne une certaine Breela.  
- Il s'agit du chef du Chapitre Nova Écarlate.  
- Une chasseuse de primes ?  
- Parfaitement.  
- Elle dit n'avoir jamais vu un tel pouvoir sauf ceux des Jedi, comment peut-elle savoir ça ?  
- Breela n'est pas une chasseuse ordinaire, répondit Bail. Son organisation a participé à l'exécution de l'Ordre 66. »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les interlocuteurs. Obi-wan se souvenait lui même de la tuerie qu'avait engendré l'Ordre. Il avait figuré par ailleurs au début de la liste des cibles, et avait frôlé la mort par la main du commandant Cody. Il devait sa vie à sa monture qui avait pu anticiper le danger et avait reçu tous les coups. Il frissonna en repensant à la surprise et à la terreur qui l'avait empêché d'agir immédiatement.

« Je ne savais pas que l'Empire avait mêlé des chasseurs de primes à ce massacre, reprit-il, amer.  
- Chasseurs, assassins... L'Ordre 66 s'est illustré par les dizaines de mise à prix qu'il a engendré, pour les Jedi que l'Empire n'était pas parvenu à détruire... Le Chapitre Nova Écarlate a pourchassé le Jedi Kai Justiss des mois durant. A la tête du groupe, Breela, qui agissait autant par vengeance que pour la prime. Le combat final s'est soldé par un échec. Kai Justiss a pris la fuite après avoir grièvement blessé l'un des membres, force d'un combat acharné, avant d'être abattu par les forces impériales. »

Yoda acquiesça, peiné au souvenir de la perte de Kai :

« Épuisé par des mois de traque, le pauvre Justiss était...  
- Mais, reprit Obi-wan, dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir choisi de vendre l'information plutôt que de l'affronter ? La prime s'élève à plusieurs dizaines de millions de Crédits...  
- Traquée durant presque tout sa vie par Maître Windu, la mère de Breela a été.  
- Oui. Breela a donc plus ou moins pris sa retraite dès qu'elle a appris la disparition de Maître Windu. »

Obi-wan hocha la tête. Il entrelaça ses doigts avant de se lever.

« Que proposez vous Bail ? »

Bail Organa inspira avant de se lancer.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule solution. Elle comporte des risques, mais elle devrait fonctionner et tenir les troupes impériales à l'écart.  
- Venez-en au fait, mon ami.  
- Nous allons lancer une contre rumeur. J'ai des agents infiltrés dans les lieux d'affluence de la galaxie...  
- En quoi consistera cette contre rumeur ? le pressa Obi-wan  
- Il faut faire croire qu'Anakin est devenu un seigneur noir. »

La sentence tomba aussi sèchement qu'un couperet.

« Est-ce réellement l'Empire que vous voulez manipuler ainsi ? »

Sa voix était calme, basse, et lente, presque menaçante par le contrôle que semblait manifester son propriétaire. Obi-wan n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Qui voulaient-ils réellement éloigner d'Anakin ? L'Empire ou le peuple ?

« Obi-wan... Nous écouter, tu dois.  
- Le peuple, les militaires... Tous pensent que cette guerre est vaine. Les troupes sont épuisées, les gens ont faims, la récession cause beaucoup de mal. En huit ans, l'Empire a réussi à monter le peuple contre Anakin en l'érigeant en tant que promoteur et figure principale de la rébellion des Jedi contre le Sénat. Par définition, Anakin est devenu l'homme à abattre, bien plus que vous et Maître Yoda. Il est considéré comme la cause indirecte de la guerre dans la conscience populaire. Si cette rumeur parvient jusqu'à l'Empire comme prévu, ce dernier sera en position de faiblesse face au peuple. Ça va semer la confusion dans leurs troupes, et les impériaux n'auront aucun moyen de démentir la rumeur. »

C'était un plan plus que rusé. Il maintiendrait l'Empire occupé à trouver une solution à ce problème, et ils auraient le champ libre.

« Mais la résistance...  
- Avec tout mon respect, la résistance vous croit mort. Elle ne s'accroche plus à des légendes. Elle s'est organisé militairement. Pour elle, comme pour tout le monde, Anakin Skywalker n'était qu'un Padawan ordinaire.  
- Comment savez vous que...  
- J'ai vu la vidéo, le coupa Bail Organa, Aucun Jedi que j'aie connu n'a eu un jour une telle maîtrise de la Force... Croyez-moi, Obi-wan, cette rumeur ne fera aucun mal à la résistance.  
- Bon... Je pressens que, de toute façon, c'est la seule option qui s'offre à nous.  
- Alors la décision est prise. Je vais faire parvenir immédiatement le signal à mes agents. »

Le Sénateur disparu alors, laissant les deux Jedi seuls. Bien des questions restaient sans réponses, des incohérences, sans justifications. Trop de détails démontraient qu'Anakin n'avait pas rejoint le côté Obscur. Pourquoi les hauts commandements impériaux avaient-ils fait, huit ans durant, une telle propagande contre Anakin, si il les avait rejoint ? A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un bluff ?

« Avant de pouvoir trouver ton Padawan, de patience il faudra t'armer.  
- Je sais Maître, mais je crains ce que nous apportera le futur... »

.

* * *

**Notes**: _Bien le bonjour à tous! Je dois admettre que j'ai adoré écrire cette scène, et mettre en place les complots qui placent Anakin dans le mystère le plus total *rire de Grievous on*! J'y ai réfléchi plusieurs heures, après avoir terminé d'écrire le chapitre deux, et les éléments se sont mis en place tels un puzzle. J'espère que vous vous régalez autant que moi lorsque j'écris cette fic._

_PS : Je posterai bientôt la petite playlist qui m'inspire lorsque j'écris cette fanfiction. Il me faut généralement me plonger dans un état d'esprit particulier selon le fandom et l'orientation que je donne à ce que j'écris. Et généralement c'est la musique qui m'y aide le plus.  
PPS : j'ai un GROS souci de PC : mon ventilo fait le bruit d'une tronçonneuse pour rien. Du coup, je pense qu'il va aller directement au SAV, au prix qu'il coutait. Enfin bref, je sais pas trop quand est-ce que je le récupérerai, mais soyez rassurés : il y a deux autres PC chez moi et j'ai déjà écris cinq chapitres d'avance ( la maligne ! ). Enfin bref, on s'en sortira avec les moyens du bord, je vous le promets !  
_

_* je tiens à dire que je ne comprends pas le latin. j'essaie juste de trouver des locutions plus ou moins célèbres en rapport avec chaque chapitre. Il arrive même que, durant mes recherches, certaines locutions m'inspirent. Celle de ce chapitre en est le meilleur exemple. Je l'ai découvert quelques jours avant de commencer cette fanfiction. Elle signifie _"Cas de guerre"_. Elle désigne un acte, élément, personne, responsable des hostilités entre deux Etats, ici l'Empire et la République. Vous pouvez trouver de nombreux articles très intéressants relatant de Casus Belli à travers l'histoire sur internet... Enfin, à condition que vous aimiez ça !_


	5. IV - Si vis pacem, para bellum

**PARTIE I****  
L'ASCENSION D'ANAKIN SKYWALKER**

_Chapitre IV – Si vis pacem, para bellum_

_._

La contre rumeur de Bail Organa avait parfaitement fonctionné. Le bruit courait partout à présent que l'Empire avait trahi ses sujets. Les agents de sécurité étaient devenus moins regardant de ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Les troupes agissaient avec bien moins de conviction et de vigueur. Le peuple avait commencé à se soulever, grossissant rapidement les rangs de la résistance. Partout, on demandait la tête du renégat. Jusque là, tout se déroulait mieux encore que Bail ne l'avait estimé. Seul point noir du tableau ? Sans réponse de l'Empire en plusieurs semaines, on demandait la tête de l'Empereur.

« Pour occuper l'Empire, c'est une réussite totale » marmonna Obi-wan.

Il regardait une retransmission directe de Corellia. La vision était affreuse, même pour lui ; des enfants, des mères et des pères, évitant les morceaux de corps calcinés sur leur passage, à la recherche des membres de leur famille. Les gens couraient en se couvrant le visage pour éviter les vapeurs s'échappant des usines détruites. Résultats de la première salve des forces impériales contre le quartier ouvrier de Corellia. De son avis, ce ne serait pas la dernière. Ils avaient déjà dû répondre à plusieurs attaques spatiales dirigées vers les bases de la résistance. Bail Organa avait dû lui-même reprendre les armes, lui qui était si hostile à toute confrontation directe, afin de défendre Alderaan des attaques qui la visaient. L'Empire cherchait des exemples. Ils auraient dû le prévoir. Ils auraient dû réfléchir.

« C'est une perte oui, mais pour le plus grand bien » avait surenchéri Bail lorsqu'il avait intercepté son regard dégoûté.

Mais combien de pertes s'ajouteraient à celle-ci ? Combien de défaites devraient-ils essuyer ?

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que la contre rumeur avait été lancé. Elle avait déjà plus que largement fait ses preuves en matière d'efficacité. Obi-wan ne comprenait pas pourquoi Yoda le retenait encore ici. Il restait inactif depuis des jours, condamné à observer le supplice de milliers de personne dans le monde, supplice qu'il avait indirectement contribué à crée. Ça ne pouvait plus durer ; tout danger était désormais écarté de Voss, et plus ils attendaient, plus il deviendrait risqué d'agir. Ils n'auraient sûrement plus d'occasions aussi sûres que celle qui découlaient de ce plan inédit.

Il passa appel sur son holocom.

« Maître, commença-t-il en s'inclina légèrement, nous ne pouvons pas attendre plus encore ; cette mission se solderait par un échec certain. Je ne peux pas me le permettre.  
- Etre d'accord avec toi, Obi-wan, je suis.  
- Bien, je vais me mettre en route de ce pas.  
- Mais, l'interrompit Yoda, prêt à ce qui t'attend, es-tu ? »

Obi-wan s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils :

« Prêt à quoi ?  
- A affronter ton destin et celui d'Anakin. »

Il ne répondit rien. Avait-il seulement le choix ? Il était encore son maître, celui qui avait été comme un père pour lui. Il le connaissait mieux que personne, mieux qu'Anakin lui-même pouvait se connaître, peu importait ce qu'il était devenu aujourd'hui, il avait encore cette conviction. Anakin ne s'arracherait pas définitivement de lui, pas aussi facilement. Il avait été mis sur sa route pour l'aider, il en était persuadé, ils étaient désormais liés.

Les images du bombardement continuaient de défiler sous ses yeux.

« La galaxie a besoin de lui plus que jamais. » conclut Obi-wan.

Il mit fin à la communication. Un petit mal pour un grand bien, se répétait-il inlassablement. Mais les paroles sonnaient irrémédiablement creuses. Peut-être n'était-il pas fait pour la guerre. Mais ce n'était pas le seul de ses problèmes. Plus la guerre avançaient, plus il perdait conviction dans les vœux qu'il avait autrefois prononcés. L'Ordre Jedi n'existait plus, et les décisions de Yoda, aussi sages, peut-être, puissent-elles être, ne lui convenaient pas, lui laissaient un arrière goût de défaite. Il devenait suspicieux quant à la finalité de ses projets avec Bail Organa. Il craignait que ses suspicions ne se révèlent être le sommet de l'iceberg d'un début de paranoïa sous-jacent.

Il pensait au changement de comportement d'Anakin, qui lui avait semblé si soudain lorsqu'il s'y était retrouvé confronté. Puis après longue réflexion, il avait fini par s'apercevoir qu'il y avait eu de nombreux signes énonciateurs. Signes qu'il aurait dû voir, bien sûr. Mais ils avaient vécu une époque si incertaine, qui commençait bien avant le coup d'Etat du Chancelier Suprême. Aussi loin que sa mémoire le lui permettait, il parvenait à remonter jusqu'au début de la Guerre des Clones. C'était d'ailleurs à cette époque qu'Obi-wan avait commencé à relâcher son attention sur Anakin. C'était aussi là qu'il avait découvert son mariage avec Padmé Amidala. A l'époque, il n'avait trop su qu'en penser, accaparé par la guerre que l'Ordre Jedi s'efforçait de contenir pour retarder un maximum l'échéance. Déjà, il savait qu'en relâchant sa prise sur son Padawan, Obi-wan provoquait des dommages irréversibles. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à un tel retournement.

S'aventurait-il sur le même chemin qu'Anakin ? Il n'avait certes pas sa personnalité, mais pourquoi devrait-il se sentir à l'abri, surtout lorsque ses convictions s'en retrouvaient ébranlées.

Il n'avait plus aucun mal à retracer le déroulement de la chute d'Anakin, désormais. Il avait disposé de huit années pour réfléchir à ses erreurs, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était le responsable majeur, bien que l'instabilité inhérente dont il avait toujours fait preuve malgré son désir initial de rentrer dans le rang avait préparé le terrain en prévision de toute désertion affective.

D'autres doutes encore le harassaient. Pourquoi Yoda et le Sénateur s'intéressaient-ils de si près à Anakin, au lieu de s'investir pleinement dans l'activité de l'Alliance Rebelle ? Pourquoi Yoda tentait-il de le tenir à distance de son ancien élève ? Certes, il était certainement dangereux, mais Obi-wan était une Maître Jedi expérimenté, il n'avait plus rien à prouver ni besoin d'être protégé.

Il acheva de se préparer avant de rejoindre son chasseur. De là, il partirait directement pour Voss. Il sentait qu'il n'en aurait pas fini avec ses questions sans réponses avant la fin de la guerre, mais, justement, il était prêt, plus que jamais, à mettre un terme au règne de l'Empire.

.

* * *

**Notes** : _Salut à tous. Bon, ce chapitre est plutôt court et ne fait pas concrètement avancer l'histoire, mais il me semblait nécessaire. On va rentrer au cœur de l'action dès le prochain chapitre, promis.  
_

_Autre chose, je ne pourrais pas poster la semaine prochaine. Je n'aurai pas de réseau, et je dois rectifier quelques petites choses sur les prochains chapitres. En gros, ça va être compliqué. Il vous faudra patienter jusqu'au jeudi 21 pour la suite, j'en suis désolée. La faute aux vacances.  
_

___PS : Voilà la playlist dont je vous avais parlé la semaine dernière !_

___Heaven's Basement – I Am Electric  
Volbeat – Dead But Rising  
The Slot – Prostochelovek  
Three Days' Grace – Animal I've become  
Linkin Park - Faint_

* Si tu veux la paix, prépare la guerre.


	6. V - Quis custodiet ipsos custodes ?

**PARTIE I**  
**L'ASCENSION D'ANAKIN SKYWALKER**

_Chapitre V – __Quis custodiet ipsos custodes ? _

.

Lorsqu'il arriva aux coordonnées connues du Sanctuaire de Guérison, Obi-wan eut la surprise de n'y trouver rien d'autre que le flanc d'une montagne. Il s'aperçut vite, cependant, que la paroi n'avait rien de naturel, comme si elle avait commencé à être creusée, puis abandonnée. Le Maître y sentit immédiatement une manifestation inconnue et puissante de la Force. Cela ne le surpris pas outre mesure ; les Voss étaient des êtres sensibles à cette dernière. Bien que n'étant affiliés ni au côté obscur, ni au côté lumineux, des élites, les Mystiques, étaient passés maîtres de leur manière d'utiliser la Force. Ils possédaient en effet la faculté de manipuler celle-ci afin de connaître les éléments importants concernant leur futur. Ces visions étaient reconnues pour être presque toujours exactes.

Il semblait évident que cet étrange bouclier de Force, qui rendait invisible le Sanctuaire à l'œil humain, avait été érigé là en réponse à l'attaque des impériaux qui avait poussé Anakin à sortir de sa cachette. Obi-wan pouvait en effet détecter au moins deux signatures mentales différentes inconnues, et plus de celle d'Anakin. Il était nerveux ; il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui l'attendait. Mais si confrontation il devait y avoir, il ne l'éviterait pas. Il était temps de faire toute la lumière sur le mystère qui obscurcissait la destinée de son ancien Padawan.

Fort de toute sa résolution, il se prépara à une longue méditation. Le bouclier n'émettait aucun signal hostile, mais il s'agissait d'un leurre destiné à tromper ses éventuels assaillants. Ses chances de passer au travers du bouclier qui protégeait le lieu étaient minimes, mais il espérait finir par être repéré par un des occupants. Il y avait peu de risques qu'il se fasse attaquer directement par Anakin, et moins encore par les Voss. Autrefois, il aurait été extrêmement vigilant au vu de la nature spontanée de son élève. Mais il avait fallu une patience et une concentration exceptionnelle et unifiée afin d'ériger une telle protection. Ce qui ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à ce qu'était Anakin avant de disparaître.

Au bout d'un temps, il finit néanmoins par percer la protection. Celle-ci avait été érigée dans la précipitation, et n'opposa pas beaucoup de résistance. Obi-wan restait cependant sur ses gardes ; il ne connaissait pas les intentions de son ancien Padawan et il pouvait parfaitement s'agir d'un piège.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était à l'intérieur du Sanctuaire, ou peut être d'une image de celui-ci. La salle au haut plafond se trouvait en effet vide et obscure. Il n'y avait qu'un couloir face à lui, qui semblait scintiller. Méfiant, Obi-wan renforça ses boucliers mentaux avant de s'avancer prudemment.

Peu à peu le scintillement s'effaça, laissant place à l'obscurité. Il continua jusqu'à être dans le noir le plus total. Là, il essaya de s'orienter grâce à la Force. En vain. Une puissante suppression de Force l'empêchait d'utiliser tout pouvoir. Il se sentit tout à coup vulnérable, comme pris dans un piège, mais il ne songea pas à rebrousser chemin. De plus, il était probablement trop tard à présent. Il ne lui restait que sa volonté pour réussir.

Il continua à marcher, résolu. Il n'entendait pas un bruit, et il ne sentait aucune variation de la paroi sous ses pieds. Il ne sut combien de temps il marcha, n'osant pas changer de direction, ni même tenter d'évaluer l'envergure de la pièce, le lieu dans lequel il évoluait, mais il commençait à percevoir une signature mentale connue. Elle était très lointaine, et semblait venir de partout, agissant comme un écho. _Anakin_, songea le Maître Jedi, _Anakin a crée cet endroit_.

Au bout d'un temps indéfini, il lui sembla entendre un bruit, quelque chose qui ressemblait à un clapotis lointain, sur ce qui lui semblait être sa droite. Il n'était plus très sûr, son sens de l'orientation commençait à faillir. Quelque chose frôla son épaule. Obi-wan sursauta. Il en était maintenant certain, son corps tout entier le trahissait ; il était physiquement perdu, ses sens le trompaient, et il n'était même plus sûr d'être en train de marcher. La douleur de l'effort aurait probablement dû le saisir il y a un certain temps, or il ne sentait pas le moindre échauffement de ses muscles. Il ne sentait même concrètement plus grand chose, et rien dont il soit absolument certain.

Alors qu'il errait, toujours sans qu'aucun objectif ne s'amène à lui, Obi-wan commença à sentir sa volonté faillir._ Rien ne sert de perdurer dans cette voie_, se dit-il. Il lui fallait se recentrer sur lui-même, sur son esprit uniquement. Il regretta de ne pas s'être intéressé un peu plus au fonctionnement du cerveau humain. Il se sentit perdu lorsqu'il se rendit compte que, ayant toujours considéré son corps comme un allié, et, dépourvu de son instinct affûté, plus grand chose de ce qu'il avait appris ne lui était utile.

Dans un dernier essai, il tenta donc d'oublier totalement son corps, afin de retrouver le vide autour de lui. Lorsqu'il eut atteint la quiétude la plus complète qu'il pouvait espérer obtenir, il se donna pour objectif de localiser la signature mentale d'Anakin à sa source. La tâche se révéla encore plus périlleuse ; il lui fallait percer la paroi psychique qui séparait son esprit de celui d'Anakin.

Force de concentration, il commença à percevoir sa signature mentale se préciser. Elle se matérialisait dans son esprit par une lueur diffuse, loin devant lui, légèrement surélevée. Presque aussitôt, comme si quelque chose avait perçu l'intrusion, il sentit son corps qu'il était presque parvenu à oublier le brûler. Obi-wan s'élança en direction de la lueur, passant outre la douleur qui assaillait son corps de salves ininterrompues. _Ce n'est qu'une hallucination_, se convainquit-il. Plus il avançait, plus la signature mentale d'Anakin vibrait.

Le Jedi percevait une faille, il savait qu'il lui fallait l'atteindre au plus vite avant que ses efforts ne soient réduits à néant. Partout autour de lui, il entendait des murmures indistincts qui tentaient de le désorienter.

_Obi-wan Kenobi..._

Ce dernier s'arrêta net, le cœur battant. Son nom murmuré se mua en un écho chaotique.

« Je suis là ! s'écria-t-il en direction de la lumière, qui semblait désormais si proche. Anakin, je ne te veux aucun mal ! »

Soudain, la silhouette d'Anakin se métamorphosa face lui, à peine illuminée, surréelle. Le Maître Jedi se figea devant l'apparition. Il était vêtu d'un grand manteau noir et son regard brûlait de rage. L'avatar ressemblait énormément au Padawan d'il y a huit ans, mais le côté obscur le dominait à présent entièrement, la haine déformant les traits de son visage.

« Tu m'as trahi... cracha-t-il.  
- Non, répondit Obi-wan, désarçonné, Jamais... Jamais je ne te trahirais...  
- Tu m'as laissé pour mort, reprit l'avatar d'Anakin, tu m'as abandonné... et maintenant, tu oses venir ramper devant moi ? »

Le Maître Jedi ne parvenait pas à savoir si il s'agissait également d'une hallucination ou si Anakin se trouvait réellement là, face à lui. L'espace d'un instant, il se trouva paralysé par son incertitude. Le sol se mit à trembler sous la colère d'Anakin, déséquilibrant Obi-wan, qui prit d'autant plus conscience du danger par sa manifestation physique.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir ici, Obi-wan Kenobi... »

Malgré le ton glacial de sa voix, celle-ci semblait si vivante... Si il ne s'agissait que d'un avatar, alors Anakin était passé maître dans son utilisation de la Force. L'ensemble du lieu où il se trouvait, ainsi que la signature mentale d'Anakin, bien distincte... Tout pensait à croire que tout ceci était réel, mais son instinct lui disait l'inverse. Ce n'était néanmoins pas une conviction, pas de ces certitudes qu'il sentait part de lui, comme des évidences. Aussi fut-il déstabilisé par cette sensation inhabituelle. Il n'avait pas été pris au dépourvu de cette façon depuis longtemps...

« Tu n'es pas réel, répondit-il sans laisser transparaître son incertitude.  
- Comment le sais-tu ? Vous, les Jedi, êtes tellement... étriqués. Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir. Rien. Vous causerez votre propre perte !  
- Tu n'es pas réel ! répéta Obi-wan, Anakin n'est pas de ceux qui se confondent en paroles inutiles ! »

L'avatar ricana. Le sol trembla de nouveau, mais le Jedi campa sa position.

« Alors affronte-moi ! s'exclama-t-il. Toutes ces années... Mais la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.  
- Non. Cette haine que tu ressens à mon égard est vaine... »

Il ferma les yeux, pressentant le coup. Mais, privé de son pouvoir, il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'éviter. L'apparition s'illumina soudain, et Obi-wan sentit une violente douleur zébrer son ventre. Les yeux agrandis par l'horreur, il vit, impuissant, le sang transpercer son habit. Il s'effondra à genoux, tentant de retenir le sang qui jaillissait à flots.

« Abandonne ta quête, Obi-wan ! Abandonne, et j'épargnerai ta vie !

- Jamais... »

Le Jedi sentait le désespoir s'immiscer en lui, mais il luttait de toutes ses forces pour le repousser. La blessure profonde le faisait souffrir, mais il ne voulait pas abandonner ; tout ceci n'était que le fruit d'une mise en scène, une simple hallucination. Il tenta de se relever, mais ce fut pour s'écrouler à nouveau. Le sang semblait pourtant si réel...

« Tu n'existes pas, grogna-t-il d'une voix faible, ni dans la... réalité, ni dans ma pensée. Je n'abandonnerai pas... je vais rejoindre Anakin, même si... il me faut mourir... pour y parvenir.  
- Crois-tu que ce soit si simple ? répondit l'avatar avec rage. Crois-tu que mourir effacera tes erreurs ?  
- Rien... ne peut effacer mes erreurs... »

Obi-wan ferma les yeux. La douleur semblait de plus en plus insupportable. Il grelottait, sentant peu à peu la fièvre le gagner. _A moins que ce ne soit la mort_, songea-t-il vaguement, avant de perdre connaissance.

.

* * *

**Notes** : _Je suis vraiment désolée du retard sur ce chapitre. C'est que... Aujourd'hui, c'est la première journée où je suis chez moi en ayant du temps devant moi depuis trois semaines. Je vous promets que ça ne se reproduira plus. Pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres. ( je suis pardonnable et pardonnée ? ) Les chapitres à venir seront plus longs aussi, je m'explique, à partir de la rentrée, je ne pourrais plus publier deux fois par semaine. Je n'y arriverai pas et ça ne ferait qu'aboutir à plus de retard. J'essaierai du coup de publier _**une fois par semaine**_. Enfin bref, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre et de son faux-suspense ahah !  
_

* Qui gardera les gardiens ?


	7. VI -Bis vincit qui se vincit in victoria

**PARTIE I  
****L'ASCENSION D'ANAKIN SKYWALKER**

_Chapitre VI - Bis vincit qui se vincit in victoria*_

.

Il s'éveilla dans une pièce inondée de lumière. La douleur, ainsi que la blessure avaient disparu. Sur ses mains, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sang. Il regarda autour de lui, et mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il se trouvait dans la salle du Conseil. Une silhouette familière se dressait, dos à lui.

« Maître ?  
- Nous voilà réunis. »

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, le visage serein. Il semblait aussi réel que dans ses souvenirs, bien plus réel que l'esprit qui l'avait accompagné ces huit dernières années.

« Suis-je mort ?  
- Oh... non, pas encore, sourit Qui-Gon.  
- J'ai failli à ma mission, Maître, se désola Obi-wan.  
- Je crois plutôt que tu es dans la voie de la réussite, mon ami...  
- Ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à une réussite... »

Qui-Gon éclata d'un rire joyeux.

« Ces épreuves n'ont pas changé ton humour... Toujours aussi sarcastique. Ton Padawan et toi... Vous êtes bien plus semblables que tu ne le penses.  
- Maître, je suis perdu, avoua-t-il.  
- Tu ne t'es pas laissé abuser par ce que tes yeux voyaient. Tu n'as pas laissé la haine et le désespoir obscurcir ton jugement, et, même dans la douleur la plus extrême, ce qui t'as semblé être la mort, tu as pu accepter tes erreurs et su en prendre la responsabilité.  
- Je ne comprends pas. Je n'ai rien fait de plus que n'importe quel autre Jedi.  
- Tu as doublement réussi : tu as accepté ta condition d'homme, Obi-wan, tu as compris que tu n'étais pas infaillible, pourtant, tu n'as pas abandonné pour autant. Et c'est en cela que tu t'es dépassé. Ta volonté est admirable. Tu es bien plus humble que la plupart des Jedi, et bien plus sage que tu ne sembles le croire...  
- Vais-je repartir ?  
- Ta mission n'est pas terminée, répondit Qui-Gon, l'air sérieux. Les épreuves que tu viens de traverser ne sont que le commencement de tout ce qui t'attend... Mais je resterai à tes côtés, comme je l'ai toujours fait.  
- Alors, je pars en toute quiétude.  
- Je suis si fier de toi, renchérit Qui-Gon. Adieu, mon ami, et que la Force soit avec toi. »

Obi-wan s'inclina respectueusement avant que sa vision se brouille à nouveau. Lorsqu'il émergea pour la deuxième fois, priant pour que ce soit la dernière cette fois-ci, il lui semblait qu'il s'éveillait d'un long cauchemar. Son corps était engourdi, comme si il était resté longtemps dans une position inconfortable, et il était un peu groggy. Il se sentait néanmoins bien mieux, ayant retrouvé son équilibre habituel avec la Force. Il prit quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits, puis observa les alentours.

Il était de retour à l'entrée du Sanctuaire, au même point qu'auparavant. L'éternel ciel orangé de Voss ne lui apportait aucune idée du temps précieux qu'il avait perdu dans le temple. Le Maître Jedi n'arrivait pas à croire que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un piège. Mais sa mise en place, ainsi que la disparition des Voss qui affectionnaient habituellement le lieu, confirmaient les soupçons d'Obi-wan : les impériaux n'étaient pas venus en masse sur cette planète pour achever des fouilles archéologiques, comme ils se plaisaient à le prétendre. Anakin était recherché, et il était évident qu'il ne se sentait pas simplement menacé par la grappe d'impériaux qui lui avaient rendu visite quelques semaines auparavant. Ce piège avait probablement était conçu dans le but de ralentir ses ennemis quels qu'ils soient.

Il connaissait par cœur la façon de penser de son ancien Padawan, et bien que sa signature mentale était parfaitement inscrite ici, il ne comprenait pas son mode d'opération. Anakin était une tête brûlée, il aurait probablement préféré engagé le combat direct plutôt que de penser à sa protection. A vrai dire, rien de tout cela ne ressemblait à Anakin. Venir trouver refuge dans un temple sacré sur une planète inconnue, prendre tant de précautions pour qu'on ne le retrouve pas et pour rester incognito, retarder l'échéance d'une confrontation...

A moins... A moins que quelque chose qu'il considère plus important ne l'attende ailleurs. A moins qu'il ne prépare quelque chose qui nécessite toute son attention.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'avait plus aucune piste concrète. Anakin n'avait rien laissé d'autre que ces défenses éphémères, et ils avaient reçu la vidéo près de quatre semaines auparavant, et le jeune homme avait eut amplement le temps de quitter la planète. Il pouvait se trouver n'importe où dans la galaxie connue, voir même ailleurs à présent.

Obi-wan était amer de son échec. Il attribuait en partie la faute à Yoda qui l'avait retenu si longtemps, même s'il tentait de se raisonner en se disant que son ancien Padawan avait probablement fuit le Sanctuaire alors même que la vidéo leur était parvenue. Mais au plus il essayait de s'en convaincre, plus de nouveaux doutes l'assaillaient. Si l'enregistrement était bien plus vieux que Bail et Yoda ne voulaient lui faire croire ? Il n'avait aucune preuve, et il n'avait pas vraiment idée de pourquoi ils tenteraient de l'éloigner de son but, mais aucune date, même dans le journal de la chasseuse de prime, n'était mentionnée.

Yoda avait toujours douté de la Prophétie, même si celle-ci avait croisé de nombreuses fois sa longue existence. Elle était si ancienne, et personne ne savait vraiment d'où elle venait, elle avait forcément été déformée, peut être mal interprétée. De plus, un Elu ramenant l'équilibre dans la Force, cela semblait bien obsolète, une vieille utopie qui datait probablement de l'époque où l'on croyait encore que la Force était une puissance mystique, une forme de divinité.

Il était donc logique qu'il ne croit pas en la capacité d'Anakin de réaliser cette prophétie. Pour lui comme pour le reste du Conseil, l'enfant miracle ne représentait rien de plus qu'un danger potentiel, qu'une bombe à retardement qu'il fallait écarter au maximum du pouvoir, mais à garder sous surveillance.

C'était la raison pour laquelle le Conseil avait accepté que Qui-Gon le prenne sous son aile. Celui-ci n'avait jamais douté d'Anakin, et bien que le Conseil avait fermement montré sa désapprobation, considérant sa foi comme un aveuglement, le respect pour le Maître accompli qu'était Qui-Gon avait empêché le Conseil d'apposer un _vato_ formel à l'admission d'Anakin.

Obi-wan avait réalisé que derrière le respect que portait le Conseil au Maître, il y avait quelque chose de plus concret, mais moins noble. Un être aussi puissant dans la Force et aussi instable devait être encadré, refréné. Mais Qui-Gon n'avait pas eu le temps de réaliser la raison sous-jacente à l'acceptation de son protégé parmi les Jedi.

Il était évident qu'Anakin n'était pas prêt, malgré ses efforts afin de rentrer dans le rang. La colère et la confusion qu'avait ressenti ce dernier à l'instant où lui était parvenue la décision du conseil n'avait fait que confirmer la justesse du choix des Maîtres. Cela n'avait pas moins peiné Obi-wan. Il avait toujours cru en son Padawan, malgré la période difficile que traversait leur amitié.

Anakin avait eu une adolescence difficile et la situation n'avait fait que s'empirer à son passage à l'âge adulte. Le jeune homme avait souffert toujours plus de ses frustrations, ses pulsions et ses sentiments réprimés. Son côté obscur ne demandait qu'à s'épanouir et son continuel tourment ne l'avait rendu que plus instable.

Obi-wan avait été si surpris de le savoir encore en vie. Les guerriers de la trempe d'Anakin ne vivaient guère longtemps, et le Maître Jedi pensait sincèrement qu'il aurait fini par s'autodétruire au sein de l'Ordre. Quelle qu'elle soit, l'Elu avait fini par trouver sa voie, Obi-wan en était intimement persuadé. Il espérait juste qu'elle servait également sa cause, car, plus que jamais, la prophétie devait être réalisée. Il fallait détruire l'obscurité des Sith avant qu'elle ne détruise la lumière.

Pour l'heure Obi-wan était dans une impasse. En plus de n'avoir pas trouvé Anakin, il était mentalement et physiquement très affaibli. Il ne tarderait pas à se faire repérer si il ne trouvait pas un endroit sûr où s'abriter, le temps de restituer ses forces et de passer un appel jusqu'à Aldérande.

Il n'était pas rassuré par la position de faiblesse qu'il occupait, tant par son état physique et psychique actuel que pour ce qui semblait se tramer dans son dos. Quoi qu'il arrive, Bail Organa et Yoda devraient lui rendre des comptes à un moment ou un autre de leurs projets. Obi-wan n'était pas un simple soldat, un Clone, un pion que l'on peut manipuler ou sacrifier aisément. Il avait encore son mot à dire sur les décisions prises, si le moindre vestige du Conseil perdurait encore.

Mais au fond, quel poids son avis détenait-il encore ? Personne ne pouvait lui interdire formellement de faire quoi que ce soit, l'Ordre Jedi ayant été dissout dès lors que ses membres avaient été réduits au nombre de deux. Mais il s'était tenu huit ans à l'écart de l'Alliance Rebelle, et il nécessitait l'appui et l'assistance de Bail, de Yoda, et même, indirectement, de la résistance. Ses promoteurs pouvaient très bien cesser d'apporter tout soutien, voir même de l'en exclure, si ils jugeaient ses projets néfastes.

Bien que fin diplomate, ses talents de négociateurs lui seraient d'une aide plutôt mince si il s'opposait seul face à l'Alliance rebelle, et il était peu concevable en ces temps obscurs de n'appartenir – tout du moins officiellement – à aucun camp.

Obi-wan se fraya un passage au cœur de la vallée, à la recherche d'un refuge dans les massifs rocheux la surplombant. La végétation était dense, mais, s'aidant de la Force, il finit par repérer une cavité rocheuse exempte de toute trace d'occupation. Dans son état actuel, s'y téléporter lui demanderait trop de concentration et de temps pour que ce soit plus rapide que de s'y hisser. Heureusement, cette grotte ne se trouvait qu'à une petite quinzaine de mètres au dessus de lui, et il était possible d'y accéder sans avoir à escalader.

Ce serait suffisant pour prendre un peu de repos et contacter Bail Organa sans craindre une arrivée impromptue des impériaux.

Une fois arrivé en haut, il s'enfonça jusqu'à être certain d'être invisible de l'extérieur, avant de sortir son holocom. Il tenta d'abord de contacter Bail, mais l'appel resta sans réponse. Il essaya d'appeler Yoda, lequel répondit presque immédiatement. La communication était mauvaise, mais restait audible.

« Maître Kenobi ? Ton appel nous désespérions de recevoir.  
- Depuis combien de temps suis-je parti ? demanda Obi-wan à brûle-pourpoint.  
- Et bien... Trois jours, répondit Yoda.  
- Je n'ai pas trouvé Anakin, soupira-t-il, il s'agissait d'un piège, mais il était là. Il a dû quitter le lieu peu après l'incident. La piste est froide...  
- Exténué, tu sembles être.  
- C'est sans importance, renchérit Obi-wan humblement, je n'ai pas réussi à joindre Bail Organa, que se passe-t-il ?  
- Le sénateur Organa est sur Adarlon, l'y rejoindre, nous devons. Les coordonnées te seront transmises sur ton vaisseau. »  
- Adarlon ? » Répéta-t-il.

Il n'avait que rarement entendu parler d'Adarlon. De ce qu'il savait, il s'agissait d'une petite planète touristique colonisée par les Alderaniens. Elle n'attirait que les artistes, et n'avait aucune incidence dans la politique actuelle, ou même ancienne.

- Il me faut d'abord récolter des indices. Cette mission est primordiale.  
- Aller sur Adarlon est plus important, lui indiqua Yoda, te mettre au courant de certaines choses, je dois. »

Obi-wan sentit soudain une approche hostile. Il se figea, tendu, tous sens en éveil. Il s'agissait d'un groupe, et l'un d'eux était sensible à la Force. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été si confiant pour n'avoir sentit un groupe entier, mais il était épuisé.

« Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta Yoda.  
- Je crains ne pas en avoir tout à fait fini ici... Je vous recontacte. »

Il mit fin à la conversation, et se redonna consistance : le danger était imminent, il le sentait vibrer à travers chacune de ses cellules. Et s'il s'agissait d'un seigneur Sith ? Il ne sentait pas réellement le Côté Obscur, mais les Sith n'étaient-t-il pas maître dans l'art de la tromperie ? Si tel était le cas, il était probablement trop faible pour le combattre, mais peut être avait-il encore le temps de fuir sans se faire repérer. Il préféra néanmoins jouer la carte de la prudence et chercha à localiser plus précisément le groupe, et de s'assurer de leurs intentions.

Mais cette précaution lui fit perdre quelques précieuses minutes. Lorsqu'il prit conscience de la proximité du danger, il était déjà trop tard. Son vieil ennemi, Rako Hardeen, attendait plus bas, et il venait d'être repéré.

.

* * *

**Notes** : _Oui, oui, la scène dans HP7 avec Dumbledore m'a BEAUCOUP marquée.__ Ce pauvre Obi-wan n'est pas au bout de ses peines. Croyez moi, les retrouvailles ne sont pas pour tout de suite... En attendant, j'espère que ça vous plaît. Je redoute les futures scènes de combat. Je n'en ai jamais écrit, et quasi-jamais lu. Je ferais de mon mieux, et je vous avoue que ça m'angoisse un peu, ahah._

_PS: Merci à ma chérie qui me betate. Elle est terrible, parfois ( surtout quand elle théatralise les dialogues et donne une voix de fausset à Obi-wan ) mais elle est géniale, et toujours franche avec moi et d'un grand secours. Et pourtant, elle n'aime pas Star Wars ( c'est beau l'amour, quand même. )._

*Deux fois vainqueur est celui qui sait se vaincre dans la victoire.


	8. VII - Quia nominor leo

**PARTIE I**  
**L'ASCESSION D'ANAKIN SKYWALKER**

_Chapitre VII - Quia nominor leo_

.

Obi-wan était cerné. Il ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Il aurait pu fuir discrètement quelques minutes auparavant, mais il avait senti la conviction soudaine de celui qui l'avait repéré par la Force. Étrangement, sa signature mentale ne lui était pas tout à fait inconnue, comme un vague et lointain souvenir. Il entendit une voix féminine s'élever en contrebas.

« Il est là haut, je le sens.  
- Il est seul ? demanda une voix qu'il associa à celle de Hardeen.  
- Le seul Jedi, en tout cas. »

Obi-wan, au maximum de sa concentration, reconnu finalement la femme qui parlait. Il s'agissait d'une ancienne Padawan devenue chasseuse de primes. Il avait déjà été indirectement confronté à elle lors de la Guerre des Clones, et elle vouait une haine profonde envers les Jedi. D'où sa présence aux côtés du chasseur de prime. Rassemblant son courage et ses forces, le Maître Jedi sauta jusqu'en bas de la falaise.

Rako Hardeen eut un mouvement de recul lorsque le Jedi apparut juste en face de lui, mais reprit rapidement consistance. Il était entouré de deux autres mercenaires, ainsi que de la femme qu'il avait senti un peu auparavant.

« Je vois que tu t'es très bien entouré, Hardeen.  
- Et bien, sourit le chasseur de prime, l'information n'était pas si mauvaise. C'est un vrai nid à Jedi ici ! »

Ainsi, l'information avait fini par filtrer, avec plus ou moins de précision. Il avait été stupide de croire que celle-ci serait bien gardée ; elle était passée par plusieurs personnes avant qu'il ne l'obtienne. Bien qu'il était sûr de ses barrière mentales, il préféra stopper net le flux de sa pensée. Il ne savait pas grand chose de la femme face à lui.

« J'espère que tu as le bon sens d'agir de ton propre chef cette fois-ci. » rétorqua-t-il.

Hardeen lui jeta un regard glacial. Obi-wan sentait la rage bouillir en lui : lors de la Guerre des Clones, le chasseur de prime s'était retrouvé, bien contre sa volonté, au cœur d'un complot mis en place par les Jedi. Il avait en effet été engagé pour le meurtre d'Obi-wan. Mais l'assassinat reposait en fait sur une énorme machination visant à faire croire à la mort du Jedi afin de mieux mettre en échec un des projets du conte Dooku. C'est là que la présence de Hardeen prenait tout son sens, il voulait laver l'affront qui lui avait été fait.

Mais la haine de chasseur a son égard n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus inquiétant : la femme a ses côtés était de loin bien plus menaçante. La Force sembler vibrer autour d'elle, attestant de sa puissance, et son attitude était parfaitement maîtrisée. Celle-ci arborait de larges marques de brûlures rosâtres qui défiguraient les traits autrefois fins de son visage très pâle.

« Avec une prime aussi colossale au dessus de ta tête, je ne ricanerai pas trop si j'étais toi, Kenobi, cracha Hardeen. Et comme tu l'as si bien dit, je suis très bien épaulé.  
- Finissons-en, Hardeen, coupa la femme dont Obi-wan ne parvenait pas à se rappeler le nom, assez de ces vantardises ! »

Elle sortit ses blasters. Obi-wan eut juste le temps de dégainer son sabre laser et de parer les premiers coups qui rebondirent sans faire de dommages. Hardeen et les deux autres mercenaires, bien qu'un peu plus lents, prirent la relève. Et ce ne fut plus que rafales de tirs fusant tout autour du Jedi. Obi-wan les esquiva avec souplesse. Il passa au travers, jusqu'à atteindre Hardeen. Celui-ci surenchérit avec plus de vigueur et de rage, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve désarmé. Le Jedi venait d'abattre son sabre sur sa main.

Il poussa un hurlement de douleur et tomba alors à genoux : son pistolet blaster était tombé à terre, et ses doigts le serraient encore si vigoureusement qu'Obi-wan dû éviter quelques tirs à ses pieds. La femme se trouva un instant paralysée, ce qui permis au Jedi de relâcher complètement ses défenses mentales, créant une puissante vague autour de lui.

Ses adversaires se retrouvèrent expulsés violemment de tout part. L'un des mercenaires se retrouva empalé sur un rocher et mourut sur le coup. Obi-wan en profita pour attaquer le deuxième qui, pris au dépourvu, avait abaissé sa garde. Il bondit et asséna des coups rapides. Le mercenaire peina à repousser le Jedi, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui porte le coup fatal.

Avec Hardeen et les deux mercenaires hors de combat, Obi-wan ne s'accorda pas une seconde de répit. Il se remit en garde et fit face à la chasseuse.

« Tu te bats comme un lion, Jedi, l'interpella-t-elle, mais ça ne suffira pas contre moi. »

Elle s'était débarrassé de ses blasters, rendus inutilisables par l'onde de Force, avant d'empoigner son sabre laser. Elle se jeta sur lui, et assaillit le Jedi de coups rageurs. Obi-wan, fermement campé, opposa une garde impénétrable. Des étincelles jaillissaient au violent contact des deux sabres.

Soudain, la femme fit un bond en arrière. Concentrant sa haine, elle envoya un puissant éclair au Jedi. Mais Obi-wan, fort de toute sa concentration, parvint à parer la décharge létale de son sabre laser. Celui-ci devint rapidement difficile à contrôler. Sous la puissance du coup, il menaçait de se briser. Obi-wan parvint à temps à défléchir l'éclair, déstabilisant ainsi son adversaire, qui tituba avant de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber.

Le Maître Jedi vit ainsi son salut. Le temps que la chasseuse tente de se redresser, son abdomen était traversé par le sabre. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise, poussant un cri de rage.

« E chu ta... » murmura-t-elle dans un dernier souffle avant de s'effondrer.

Ces mots percutèrent Obi-wan : saisi par le soudain souvenir d'Anakin, il baissa sa garde une fraction de seconde. Il eut à peine le temps de récupérer son sabre laser : le tir transperça sa jambe juste sous le genou. La douleur lui vrilla les tympans, mais, poussé par une soudaine montée d'adrénaline, il parvint courir à se mettre à couvert à temps.

Hardeen avait réussi à récupérer son pistolet blaster et titubait vers lui. Dos au rocher, à bout de forces, Obi-wan se retourna avant de lancer son sabre laser vers le chasseur de prime. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de voir le coup venir : le sabre le découpa net à la taille, le tuant sur le coup.

Le Maître Jedi s'écroula contre la paroi, pantelant mais soulagé. Il attira son sabre par la Force et le serra contre lui. Il réunit ses dernières forces mentales afin d'établir un rapide diagnostique de sa jambe. Les ligaments étaient déchirés et un des muscles était partiellement brûlé, mais fort heureusement, aucun os n'était touché. Il lui serait impossible de guérir complètement, tant par le manque de temps que par son état de faiblesse, mais reconstituer l'os lui aurait demandé une prouesse dont il ne se pensait pas capable.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le muscle s'était reconstitué, et les ligaments n'étaient plus que fragilisés. Il savait pourtant que sa jambe le lâcherait à nouveau rapidement, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de rester ainsi à découvert. Il parvint à se mettre debout et à faire abstraction totale de la douleur. Par chance, son chasseur ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centaines de mètres, occulté par la Force. Il l'atteint rapidement et se prépara immédiatement à se mettre en route.

Le massacre qui avait eut lieu ne tarderait pas à alerter l'Empire ou d'autres chasseurs de primes, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Mais il ne craignait pas réellement les attaques aériennes. Le T-Wing en sa possession avait l'avantage d'être rapide, maniable et surtout, de petite envergure. Il constituait ainsi une cible difficile, pour ne pas dire impossible.

Il passa un appel à Yoda, qui répondit aussitôt.

« Je me mets en route, l'informa-t-il.  
- Bien, répondit Yoda, soulagé, une équipe de secours, j'ai envoyé. Je vais les rappeler.  
- Merci, je vais assez bien. Je vais partir immédiatement, je ne veux pas me faire repérer.  
- Alors, nous t'attendons, Maître Kenobi. »

Il étudia les coordonnées envoyées par Yoda, et maudit le vaisseau de ne pas être équipé d'un droïde astromécano. Il devrait miser sur son expérience pour ne pas risquer de se perdre, mais heureusement, Adarlon se trouvait également dans la bordure extérieure, laquelle était plutôt vide.

Une fois hors du champ gravitationnel de Voss, Obi-wan activa l'hyperdrive. Il eut tout le voyage pour penser à ce qu'impliquer tout ce qui venait de se passer. L'information pouvait avoir filtré n'importe où. A priori, rien n'indiquait que Hardeen savait de quel Jedi il s'agissait, mais il pouvait très bien avoir laissé sa vengeance personnelle prendre le dessus sur ce qu'il savait initialement. A présent, l'Empereur lui même pouvait se trouver en possession de cette information.

Obi-wan eut brusquement envie de faire demi-tour, comme si chaque seconde lui était désormais comptée. Mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne trouverait rien de plus sur Voss. Comme il l'avait si bien dit, la piste était froide.

Il parlerait de cette fuite à Yoda et à Bail. Cela les alerterait peut être enfin sur l'imminence du danger qui leur planait au dessus de la tête. Le Jedi secoua la tête : bien sûr qu'ils avaient conscience du danger ! C'était même à cela qu'ils s'attelaient depuis des années. Ils n'avaient simplement pas les même priorités...

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de douter ainsi. Certes, il avait toujours été d'un naturel méfiant, mais il n'avait quasiment jamais rien eu à redire des décisions du Conseil ou de Yoda lui-même. Mais peut-être que les années de solitude qu'il avait passé n'avait fait qu'exacerber sa nature profonde. A moins que ce ne soit l'incertitude et le sentiment d'échec qui l'avait taraudé huit années durant. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire une introspection : il fallait qu'il se reprenne, d'autant qu'il ne savait pas encore ce qui l'attendait sur Adarlon. Il n'avait pas oublié la promesse de Yoda de l'éclairer sur ce qui se tramait dans l'Alliance.

Il ne mit que deux heures à atteindre Adarlon. La planète aux reliefs montagneux ressemblait à une reproduction plus petite d'Aldérande. Il amorça l'atterrissage lorsqu'il repéra ce qui semblait être la capitale, Belrand. Tout comme les grandes ville d'Aldérande, Belrand était remarquable par la beauté et la complexité de son architecture.

Le statioport n'était pas différent, si ce n'est par sa taille. Si bien que, si l'on ne l'avait pas informé à l'instant de la plate-forme où il devait atterrir, il ne l'aurait probablement pas si vite remarqué.

Il fut surpris de trouver un comité d'accueil sur la plate-forme à sa descente du vaisseau. Bail Organa l'attendait, une fillette qu'il identifia immédiatement comme Leia à ses côtés. Il leur sourit amicalement, mais son attention fut tout de suite accaparée par la jeune Togruta d'une grande beauté qui se tenait timidement un peu à l'écart de la famille royale. Le choc se peignit sur le visage d'Obi-wan lorsqu'il reconnut le visage désormais adulte de la fillette qu'il avait autrefois connu.

.

* * *

**Notes :** _Alors, alors, alors, vous avez deviné de qui il s'agissait, hein, hein ?_

_ J'ai beaucoup aimé décrire le combat finalement ! Un peu de violence pour se défouler, ça fait jamais de mal ( darkside on )._

_PS : Je dois remercier les créateurs et contributeurs de starwars-holonet et surtout, wookiepedia ( version anglaise ), tout particulièrement pour ce chapitre, et pour la description du T-Wing. Plus généralement, pour tous les personnages secondaires et tertiaires peu ou pas du tout connus, et pour une piqûre de rappel pour les détails oubliés. Ce sont de véritables mines d'infos inépuisables. C'est génial d'avoir tant de matière à travailler. Alors merci à tout ceux qui contribuent à ces deux encyclopédies. Si vous êtes un peu curieux, n'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'oeil, c'est extrêmement enrichissant... et vertigineux. J'ai dû y passer au moins trois ou quatre heures rien que pour élaborer ce chapitre._

*Parce que je m'appelle lion


	9. VIII - Intelligenti pauca

**PARTIE I  
L'ASCENSION D'ANAKIN SKYWALKER**

_Chapitre VIII - Intelligenti pauca*_

.

En réponse à l'expression d'Obi-wan, le sourire de Bail s'élargit.

« Kriff... lâcha-t-il. Oh, pardon Bail, Princesse Leia... »

Le Vice-Roi éclata de rire devant la confusion de son ami :

« Pas de manières avec moi Ben, pas tant que nous sommes en petit comité.  
- Ahsoka... Ça, pour une surprise, c'est une surprise. »

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire sincère avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Malgré les convenances, Obi-wan répondit à l'étreinte : c'était si incroyable, si inattendu. Alors qu'il pensait que Yoda et lui seul avaient survécu à l'Ordre 66, il serrait contre lui l'ancienne Padawan d'Anakin.

L'espace d'un instant, ce fut comme-ci ces huit dernières années n'avaient été qu'un cauchemar. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait à regretter ses aventures onze ans auparavant, mais avec Ahsoka ici, le souvenir était plus vivace encore.

« Je suis si heureux de te voir, Ahsoka, dit-il en desserrant son étreinte.  
- Et moi donc, Maître Kenobi.  
- Je sais que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire, coupa Bail, mais Maître Yoda souhaite vous voir immédiatement.  
- Bien, je vous suis.  
- Maître Tano, nous vous rejoindrons à la salle de conférence. »

Obi-wan fut surpris de l'appellation employée par Bail. Maître ? Ahsoka n'était jamais passée Maître. Elle avait quitté l'Ordre alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une Padawan. S'agissait-il d'un abus de langage de la part du Sénateur, ou pouvait-il s'agir d'une sorte de mesure d'urgence prise par Yoda ?

« Bail, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Obi-wan lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés. Quand Ahsoka a-t-elle pu passer Maître ?  
- Je comprends votre confusion, soupira Bail, mais je ne puis rien vous dire pour le moment. Cela relève du ressort de Maître Yoda.  
- Vous semblez aussi confus que moi.  
- Je ne comprends pas certaines de ses décisions. Mais peut être vous convaincra-t-il. J'aimerai avoir un avis externe sur ce qui se passe ici. Mais vous avez l'air en piteux état mon ami, reprit Bail alors qu'ils suivaient les couloirs lumineux du statioport. Je déplore que Maître Yoda ait sollicité votre présence immédiatement. Vous semblez réellement avoir besoin de repos.

Obi-wan était épuisé, tant émotionnellement que physiquement. Son esprit était brouillé par les trop nombreuses questions sans réponses qu'il accumulait, et la douleur sourde dans sa jambe ne faisait qu'empirer à chacun de ses pas. Il avait rarement été à tel point exténué et se demandait vaguement comment il pouvait encore tenir debout. Honnêtement, il n'aspirait qu'à être seul ne serait-ce qu'une petite heure afin de prendre un réel repos. Il ne se sentait pas en état de débattre, ni de réfléchir réellement à ce que toutes ces dernières nouvelles impliquaient.

« Ca ne fait rien, soupira-t-il. Je me dois de remplir mon devoir.  
- Maître Yoda nous attend dans la salle de conférence dans l'immeuble juste en face. Ce sont mes appartements. »

De l'avis d'Obi-wan, l'immeuble en question s'apparentait plus à un palais tout en longueur. Il s'agissait d'une grande tour dans le style typique de l'architecture aldéranienne, si ce n'est qu'il était plus luxueux encore : des jardins suspendus constituaient des étages partiels ou entier de l'immeuble. Bien que le Jedi n'accordait pas grande importance à l'architecture, il dût admettre qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, ni d'aussi extravagant.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment par une grande porte gardée par des soldats royaux, pour arriver dans un couloir large et fastueux. Une Twi'lek d'un certain âge récupéra Leia pour l'emmener probablement dans un quelconque lieu de gardiennage. Ils atteignirent rapidement la salle de conférence, qui se trouvait être la deuxième pièce sur leur droite. Celle-ci, bien qu'attestant tout autant la richesse des Organa, était remarquable par sa sobriété. Une longue table constituait le centre de la pièce, et des vitres de plusieurs mètres de hauteur aux encadrements ornementés donnaient au tout un éclairage doux en cette fin d'après-midi.

Ahsoka et Yoda, le visage grave, avaient déjà pris place autour de la table. Obi-wan les salua de la tête et s'installa à son tour, Bail à ses côtés.

« Que s'est-il passé sur Voss ? commença Yoda sans plus de cérémonie.  
- J'ai été attaqué par Rako Hardeen et deux de ses mercenaires, répondit Obi-wan, ainsi que par une femme qui manipulait la Force. Une ancienne Padawan devenue chasseuse de prime, me semble-t-il. Elle travaillait pour Dooku lors de la Guerre de Clones. »

Silence dans la salle. Ahsoka frissonna, avant de prendre la parole :

« Aurra Sing. Je l'ai combattu autrefois, alors qu'elle menaçait la sécurité de Padmé Amidala.  
- L'univers est décidément bien petit, commenta Bail Organa.  
- Je croyais pourtant qu'elle était morte de la main du chevalier Secura, reprit Ahsoka.  
- Tuer Sing, Aayla Secura n'a pas pu s'y résigner, intervint Yoda. Elle l'a seulement gravement mutilée, l'affaiblissant ainsi. Cependant Maître Kenobi, surpris que tu t'en sois sorti indemne, je suis. Très puissante dans la Force, Sing était.  
- Elle a éliminé près d'une dizaine d'entre nous, reprit Ahsoka. La Force devait être avec vous, Maître.  
- Tu devrais perdre cette habitude de Padawan à m'appeler Maître, Ahsoka, répondit sèchement le concerné, J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais montée en grade. »

La jeune femme, qui sembla se ratatiner sur elle-même, ne comprit pas que la pique ne lui était pas destinée. Mais il était temps de mettre les choses au clair. Obi-wan avait les nerfs en pelote, sa jambe le lancinait, et il commençait à en avoir clairement assez que tout le monde tourne ainsi autour du pot. Il y eut de nouveau un silence, plus pesant que le précédant.

« Je crois avoir mérité des explication, Maître Yoda, commença -t-il. Si le Conseil existe encore, ne serait-ce qu'un vestige même du Conseil, j'estime avoir le droit de donner mon avis sur ce qui se trame dans mon dos.  
- C'est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai demandé de venir ici expressément, répondit calmement Yoda.  
- Et bien, vous avez toute mon attention.  
- Chaque chose en son temps, Ben, coupa le Sénateur. Cela signifie que l'information a percé ?  
- Je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point, mais il semblerait que oui.  
- C'est mauvais. Finir par tomber sur cette information, l'Empereur pourrait.  
- C'est pourquoi je ne peux rester, surenchérit Obi-wan. Le temps nous est compté. Si la menace est bien réelle, nous pourrions perdre Anakin. »

Il surprit l'étonnement sur le visage d'Ahsoka lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de son ancien maître. Il fut surpris de voir qu'Ahsoka n'eut apparemment pas été mise dans la confidence. L'information concernant Anakin devait certes rester dans un cercle restreint, mais si la jeune femme se trouvait aujourd'hui parmi eux, n'était-ce pas parce qu'elle avait sa place ?

« S'il tombait aux mains de l'Empire... reprit Bail, ce serait catastrophique, sur tous les points. La contre-rumeur retomberait directement sur nous, et tout ce sur quoi nous avions travaillé ces derniers mois serait vain. Et l'Empereur ferait certainement de Skywalker une arme qu'il convoite depuis longtemps. Je ne sais pas ce que pourrions bien faire alors.  
- Mais un moyen de vaincre l'Empereur, il existe.  
- Pardon ? s'exclama Obi-wan, bondissant presque de sa chaise. Pourquoi...  
- Du calme, Maître Kenobi, l'interrompit Yoda avec fermeté. Digne du Maître Jedi que tu es, ta conduite n'est pas.  
- Je vous prie de m'excuser, Maître Yoda, défendit Bail, mais vous avez vous-même réclamé que cette instance se tienne immédiatement, sans tenir compte des récents événements ! Obi-wan n'est aucunement en état d'entendre quoi que ce soit d'importance en restant calme !  
- Quoi ? Bail, je vais bien, je suis...  
- Nous savons tous les deux que vous êtes à bout ! le coupa-t-il.  
- Mais c'est faux ! Je suis tout à fait capable d'entendre ce qu'on a à me dire !  
- Ce n'est pas raisonnable...»

Yoda leva la main afin de réclamer le silence. Il avait les yeux clos, et était clairement agacé par leur comportement. Lorsque le calme fut revenu, il reprit la parole :

« Honte à l'ancien Conseil Jedi et à tous nos principes, ta conduite fait, Maître Kenobi. Mais, admettre que le Sénateur Organa a raison, je dois. J'ai sous estimé ton état actuel, déraisonnable de ma part, était d'invoquer cette instance. De repos est tout ce dont tu as besoin.  
- Je propose que nous reparlions de tout cela dès demain matin, proposa Bail.  
- D'accord avec vous, je suis. »

Malgré sa désapprobation, Obi-wan ne vint pas les contredire. Il fallait admettre que la mission d'où il revenait avait été l'une des plus harassante qu'il eut vécu. Sans compter qu'il était très affaibli par son manque de repos, de nourriture, et par sa blessure.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui vient de se passer, commença-t-il alors qu'il quittait la salle de conférence en compagnie de Bail. Demain matin ? Vous rendez-vous réellement compte de la gravité et de l'urgence de la situation ?  
- Je ne veux pas entrer en conflit avec vous, Obi-wan, répondit-il sombrement, alors je vais mettre cette question stupide sur le compte de votre épuisement. De plus, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit qui ne puisse attendre quelques heures.  
- Une heure aurait pu amplement suffire.  
- Bien sûr, sourit faiblement Bail. J'oublie parfois que vous, les Jedi, n'êtes pas des êtres tout à fait normaux.  
- Crois bien que j'apprécierai au moins autant que vous une bonne nuit de sommeil, rétorqua Obi-wan, mais je ne peux pas me le permettre.  
- Une bonne nuit de sommeil, reprit son ami, dans un bon lit moelleux. C'est un luxe que je ne peux malheureusement plus m'offrir non plus. »

Le Sénateur l'accompagna jusqu'à ses appartements qui s'apparentaient plus à une suite luxueuse. L'ensemble était vaste, lumineux et richement meublé, agrémenté d'un large balcon donnant sur l'artère principale de la ville. Bail le salua sans un mot de plus et quitta la pièce avec un sourire qu'Obi-wan trouva curieusement très triste.

Il s'installa, ou tout du moins, vida simplement ses poches sur son lit, ainsi que son sabre laser. Toujours nerveux, il sonda les environs. Il ne trouva aucune manifestation hostile, mais fut surpris de trouver une telle concentration de Force dans la ville. Il n'en avait pas ressenti de telle depuis qu'il avait quitté le Temple sur Coruscent huit ans plus tôt. Bien que fortement intrigué, il décida néanmoins de remettre cette nouvelle énigme à plus tard.

Il s'assit alors au sol en tailleur, en grimaçant un peu à sa jambe lancinante. Il entreprit alors de méditer jusqu'à entrer dans une stase profonde. Il pourrait alors se plonger dans un sommeil réparateur et, d'une pierre deux coups, guérir totalement sa jambe. Mais il eut de grandes difficultés à recouvrir le calme qui l'habitait à l'accoutumé, son esprit vagabondant entre toutes les questions qui le taraudaient. Il finit néanmoins par sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve, au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, trois heures plus tard, il sentit immédiatement la présence d'Ahsoka dans la vaste pièce et la tristesse qui l'accompagnait.

« Bail Organa a eu raison, vous savez, dit-elle.  
- Je le sais, répondit-il calmement, mais cela ne fournit aucune excuse pour mon attitude indigne de tout à l'heure. »

Le Jedi se leva. Il se sentait bien plus apaisé, et complètement ressourcé. Sa jambe n'était absolument plus douloureuse, tout au plus un peu engourdie. Ahsoka était accoudée au balcon, le soleil couchant filtrait à travers les différentes couches de sa robe de mousseline et se divisait en rayons vermillons sur le sol.

« Vous et Anakin... Vous vous ressemblez tellement, au fond. J'ai presque cru le revoir à travers vous tout à l'heure. »

Obi-wan réprima un sourire ; ça faisait la deuxième fois aujourd'hui qu'on lui faisait la même remarque, et elle venait toujours de personnes bienveillantes. Ahsoka se tourna soudain vers lui. Ses lèvres étaient pincées, comme si elle s'en voulait de ce qu'elle venait de dire, ou... Comme si elle retenait ses larmes. Elle secoua la tête misérablement.

« Il me manque tellement, lâcha-t-elle alors, se jetant à nouveau dans les bras d'Obi-wan.  
- A moi aussi, Ahsoka, avoua-t-il, à moi aussi... »

.

* * *

**Notes** :_ Je dois vous faire une petite confidence : j'ai a-do-ré écrire ce chapitre. Du début à la fin. Et j'aime comment l'histoire commence à prendre peu à peu son envol toute seule, c'est magique.  
_

_Je n'aime pas trop écrire des scènes pleines de bons sentiments, mais c'était nécessaire. J'adore Obi-wan, j'adore Ahsoka, et puis, un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute ne fait pas de mal. ( Rien ne fait de mal si on m'écoute en fait. ) J'ai l'impression que ce sera le seul chapitre où je pourrais permettre aux personnages de faire des câlins._

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez, en bon comme en mal. Peut être certaines personnes auront moins apprécié les libertés que je prends avec le personnage d'Obi-wan, mais c'est un être humain,, avec ses qualités et ses faiblesses, avant d'être un Jedi, et je tiens à exploiter cela.  
_

_*_A qui sait comprendre, peu de mots suffisent.


	10. IX - At spes non fracta

**PARTIE I**  
**L'ASCENSION D'ANAKIN SKYWALKER**

_Chapitre IX - At spes non fracta_

_._

« Reprenons tout depuis le début, si tu le veux bien. »

Obi-wan et Ahsoka étaient assis sur le lit. Ils parlaient depuis des heures, si bien qu'entre temps, le soleil s'était couché et il faisait désormais nuit noire, à l'exception de l'éclairage extérieur qui leur fournissait une bien piètre lumière.

« Tu veux dire que tu es retournée te cacher sur ta planète natale, qui est, entre nous soit dit, devenue une vraie réserve à fourniture impériale. Le tout pendant six ans, et sans jamais te faire repérer ?  
- Rien n'est impossible avec les bons alliés, répondit Ahsoka.  
- C'est dingue, souffla Obi-wan, tout sourire.  
- Ce qui est dingue, c'est que je semble toujours vous surprendre, taquina-t-elle.  
- C'est parce que... Même avec tout ce par quoi tu es passée, tu es toujours pleine de ressources. »

Obi-wan était réellement fier de ce que la jeune femme était devenue. Son altruisme, son sacrifice, ainsi que la justesse de son jugement étaient des qualités qui l'avaient toujours prédestiné à un grand avenir au sein de l'Ordre, son seul défaut étant peut être son franc-parler. A l'opposé d'Obi-wan, dont la plus grande capacité était la diplomatie, Ahsoka s'était illustrée très jeune par sa franchise parfois inappropriée. Mais il semblait que les rôles s'étaient récemment inversés...

Les épreuves qu'elle avait dû traverser dès son jeune âge semblaient l'avoir assagi. Quand il repensait aux événements de la Guerre des Clones, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de qu'Ahsoka était la personne qui avait le plus souffert. N'était-elle pas retournée à la Force avant de revenir d'entre les morts ? N'avait-elle pas touché le Côté Obscur bien malgré elle et n'avait-elle pas su puiser dans sa conviction pour revenir du Côté Lumineux ? N'avait-elle pas ensuite perdu son jeune maître, celui qui avait été pour elle comme un grand frère ? N'avait-elle pas passé six ans livrée à elle-même, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une adolescente. Six ans...

« Qu'as-tu fait ces deux dernières années ? » demanda soudain Obi-wan.

Ahsoka, surprise par la question abrupte, ouvrit et ferma la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

« Je... Je ne peux pas vous le dire, ce n'est pas de mon ressort.  
- Ce n'est pas de ton ressort ? répéta-t-il. Mais enfin, je n'ai entendu que ça depuis que j'ai mis les pieds sur cette planète ! »

Que s'était-il passé ces dernières années durant son absence ? Pourquoi tout le monde tenait-il tant à garder ces événements secret ? Cela remettait de nouveau en question sa place au sein du Conseil, voir même de l'Alliance Rebelle, puisque Bail semblait plus au courant que lui-même. Bail qui avait d'ailleurs l'air si préoccupé, si triste, ce qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas...

« Je suis désolée...  
- Pas autant que moi, répondit-il tristement. J'ai toujours été fidèle à l'Ordre, toute ma vie. En plus de trente ans à son service, je n'ai jamais rien fait qui aille à l'encontre des vœux que j'ai prononcés. Je pense mériter autant que quiconque de savoir ce qui se trame dans mon dos depuis des années.  
- Je sais ce que vous ressentez Obi-wan, répondit-elle tristement. Moi aussi, je suis passée par des phases de doutes. Mais j'ai donné ma parole, c'est pourquoi je ne puis rien vous dire. Vous aurez les réponses à vos questions dans quelques heures. Soyez patient, comme je patiente depuis huit ans. Tout espoir n'est pas perdu.  
- Que veux-tu dire, Ahsoka ?  
- Bonne nuit, Obi-wan. »

La jeune femme se leva, et lui jeta un dernier regard mystérieux avant de quitter les lieux. Le Maître Jedi ne tenta pas de la retenir. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi brusque avec elle, alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de se retrouver. Après tout, elle n'avait probablement pas pris part dans les décisions de Yoda et de Bail.

Il se réveilla à l'aube après quelques heures de sommeil agité. Bien qu'il se sentait mieux que ces derniers jours, il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de son amertume. Il se leva, se prépara avant de sortir.

Malgré l'heure, les couloirs du bâtiment étaient déjà en pleine ébullition. Les serviteurs royaux fourmillaient partout, s'activant à différentes tâches. Alors qu'il se demandait où il était réellement censé aller, il aperçut Bail en grand échange avec un jeune homme. Obi-wan sentit la présence significative de la Force.

« … plus grand chose à dire en tant que père sur l'éducation de ma fille, murmura le Sénateur d'un ton sévère, mais en tant que Vice-Roi de cette fichue planète, j'ai mon mot à dire sur ce qu'il s'y passe sans mon consentement.  
- Je suis désolé, votre Majesté, répliqua le jeune homme, mais il vous faudra vous référer à quelqu'un de plus au placé que moi. J'ai seulement reçu des ordres clairs : ne laisser personne entrer, je ne laisse donc personne rentrer.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires ? coupa Obi-wan, décidé à intervenir. Qui t'a donné ces ordres ?  
- Vous êtes... Maître Kenobi ? s'exclama l'intéressé, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.  
- Évidemment, rétorqua-t-il. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question...  
- Allons-y Ben, coupa Bail, il faut que je vous parle immédiatement. Quant à vous... Votre supérieur m'entendra, je peux vous l'assurer. »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules lorsque le Sénateur eut le dos tourné et reprit son poste de – semblait-il – gardien. Bail entraîna Obi-wan jusqu'à une petite cantina, près du statioport.

« Par tous les Sith, Bail, s'exclama ce dernier, allez-vous enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?  
- Oui, je tiens à éviter les effusions d'hier, c'est pourquoi je voulais vous parler en privé. »

Il commanda des cafés et deux plats de ahrisa au droïde serveur qui passait, avant de reprendre :

« Je sais que Maître Yoda n'approuvera pas ma décision, mais j'en ai assez. Avant tout, il faut que vous me promettiez de m'écouter jusqu'au bout, et surtout de ne pas vous énerver. »

Obi-wan acquiesça, bien qu'il ne fut pas du tout rassuré par les précautions que son ami employait avec lui.

« Il y a un peu plus de deux ans, commença Bail, Maître Yoda et moi avons eu une conversation concernant l'avenir de l'Alliance, sans l'assistance de Mon Mothma. Bien que nous ayons toujours été d'accord avec ses décisions, ni lui ni moi ne faisions réellement confiance à pour trouver une solution définitive qui nous amènerait à vaincre l'Empire. Nous avons donc commencer à travailler sur le projet de toujours de Yoda : rétablir l'Ordre Jedi. »

Bail marqua une pause pour s'assurer de la réaction de son ami. Obi-wan ne laissa rien transparaître, et le Sénateur s'accorda ainsi à continuer.

« Maître Yoda s'est alors attelé à retrouver tous les Jedi ayant totalement disparu de la galaxie connue et dont la mort n'était pas avérée. Il réussit à en rallier très peu à sa cause. Ce qui, loin de le dissuader, confirma sa décision : en effet, nombre de ces Jedi étaient devenus dissidents, ne respectant plus leurs vœux. Bien qu'étant persuadés de servir une juste cause, celle de renverser l'Empereur, ils employaient des moyens douteux pour la servir. Nos deux avis se rejoignirent sur ce point : bien que nous soyons en temps de guerre, nous avions encore probablement suffisamment de temps pour que Maître Yoda puisse réunir autour de lui des personnes de confiance. Il a réussi notamment à retrouver la trace de Hylon et de Kotar, qui ont accepté de se joindre à lui.  
- Rham Kotar ? répéta Obi-wan. C'est très surprenant. »

Rham Kotar avait été autrefois un Jedi émérite, alors que rien ne l'y prédestinait. Son parcours lui même était unique : il était entré dans l'ordre Jedi à la fin de l'adolescence, le Côté Lumineux chez lui semblant sans limite. Il dût subir un entraînement intensif sous la supervision de Mace Windu et de Yoda lui-même.

Dès la Guerre des Clones, il se fit remarquer par ses décisions qui semblaient, pour l'époque, extravagantes. Il refusa en effet le commandement des clones, préférant s'entourer d'une milice, choix qui s'avéra rapidement judicieux et qui lui évita la mort lorsque l'Ordre 66 fut déclenché.

Aux yeux d'Obi-wan, Kotar était probablement l'un des plus grand Jedi de son époque. Sa sagesse semblait infinie, et il fut le premier à prédire la chute de la République par la corruption qui la rongeait, avant Yoda lui-même. Il avait d'ailleurs pris la fuite juste avant l'opération Knigthfall.

Les plats ainsi que les café arrivèrent au même moment. Bail sirota le sien, avant de reprendre :

« J'ai été également surpris, mais Kotar s'est montré de loin, le Jedi le plus droit que Maître Yoda ait pu trouvé. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a achevé la formation de Maître Tano... »

Obi-wan fronça les sourcils. Alors voilà où Ahsoka avait passé les deux dernières années de sa vie. Yoda avait-il seulement entreprit d'achever la formation d'anciens Padawan, ou y en avait-il d'autres ? Il inspira profondément :

« Combien d'autres Padawan y-a-t-il ?  
- Ben, il faut que vous sachiez que je n'approuve pas sa décision...  
- Combien y en a-t-il ? répéta-t-il froidement.  
- Environ une centaine.  
- Bien, souffla-t-il. Y a-t-il autre chose que je devrais savoir depuis deux ans ?  
- Ben, commença Bail sur le même ton, y a-t-il une seule fois en huit ans où vous vous êtes intéressé un tant soit peu à ce dont je vous parlais par holoappel ?  
- J'avais une mission, répondit calmement Obi-wan. Elle m'avait été confié par Yoda lui-même...  
- Cela ne vous dispensait pas de vous intéresser à la politique actuelle ! Pendant que vous jouiez les ermites sur Tatooine, nous essayions de reconstruire quelque chose ! Alors bien que je ne sois pas d'accord avec toutes les choix de Maître Yoda, je comprends qu'il ait pris la décision de vous avoir... mis à l'écart de nos décisions politiques.  
- Donc, reprit Obi-wan, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, j'ai bel et bien été écarté des choix de l'Alliance, choix qui me concernaient directement d'ailleurs. Pourquoi suis là, dans ce cas ?  
- Vous n'étiez pas en état d'assurer pleinement votre rôle, Obi-wan. Vous manquiez de sang froid, c'est pourquoi Maître Yoda a décidé de vous écarter momentanément. Encore aujourd'hui, vous vivez encore dans le passé.  
- Ne prenez pas ce ton condescendant avec moi, Bail. J'ai toujours été pleinement conscient des enjeux de l'Alliance. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Obi-wan avait longtemps pensé que l'Alliance Rebelle ne constituait qu'un groupe disparate dirigé par d'anciens sénateurs utopistes. Il n'avait constaté l'envergure qu'avait pris le mouvement que quelques années avant, et même alors, avait choisi de ne pas s'en mêler, se focalisant sur la surveillance de Luke Skywalker. S'il y avait une part de vérité dans ce que disait Bail, Obi-wan ne prenait pas entièrement sur lui la faute qu'il lui incombait. Il n'était pas censé deviner que Yoda avait dans le projet de réinstaurer l'Ordre.

« Pourquoi n'approuvez vous pas sa décision d'entraîner de nouveaux Padawan ? reprit-il. Je pense que cette idée pourrait s'avérait salvatrice. »

Il le pensait réellement ; si ils avaient encore du temps devant eux, nul doute était qu'ils pourraient constituer une armée capable de détruire l'Empire et ramener un semblant de paix dans la Galaxie. Bail eut un sourire triste :

« C'est là en quoi, vous les Jedi et moi, simple être humain, sommes si différents. Il y a un an, Maître Yoda, voyant que son entreprise se concrétisait, a décidé que Leia serait entraînée. Mais je ne veux pas la perdre... Bien sûr, c'est la guerre, et il s'agit d'un choix judicieux. Leia est déjà très puissante. Je suis sûr qu'elle fera une Jedi exemplaire. Mais cela ne nous brise pas moins le cœur, à Breha et à moi. »

Obi-wan acquiesça, comprenant la peine de son ami de perdre sa fille, qui, de plus, constituait l'unique héritière au trône.

« Je compatis, mon ami. Je sais à quel point vous avez toujours considéré Leia comme votre propre enfant. »

Le Jedi pensa soudain à Luke. Il se demanda si lui aussi avait été amené ici.

« Luke aussi sera entraîné ?  
- Oui, il est arrivé il y a deux semaines, répondit Bail. Vous vous demandiez pourquoi vous aviez été expressément demandé ici ? Vous avez été choisi pour entraîner Luke et Leia. »

.

* * *

**Notes** :

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews, et ceux qui suivent plus généralement ( dans l'ooombre ) la fic. Ca me fait plaisir de voir que je ne suis pas toute seule dans mon délire. Croyez-moi, il n'y a rien de plus gratifiant que de se donner à fond dans quelque chose et voir qu'on n'est pas toute seule dans son coin comme une vieille folle qui parle à ses chats._

_J'espère que ce chapitre ( et l'ensemble de la tournure que prend la fic ) vous plait._

*Mais tout espoir n'est pas perdu


	11. X - Absit reverentia vero

**PARTIE I**  
**L'ASCENSION D'ANAKIN SKYWALKER**

_Chapitre X - Abist reverentia vero*_

.

Obi-wan se trouvait de nouveau dans la salle de conférence, comme prévu, moins d'une heure après son entretien avec Bail Organa. Il était néanmoins en avance, et lorsque Yoda le rejoignit, il remarqua immédiatement le visage fermé du Jedi. Malgré la résolution qui émanait de lui, ses pensées lui restaient complètement closes, ce qui surprit Yoda.

« De la volonté, je perçois en toi Maître Kenobi, mais obscure pour moi reste sa cause, pourquoi ?  
- J'ai parlé avec Bail Organa, ce matin. »

Yoda hocha la tête, appuyé sur son bâton, l'air résigné.

« Je vois, répondit-il. Mais c'est mieux ainsi. De la tâche que je souhaite te confier il t'a donc informé, hm ?  
- En effet.  
- Saluer ta résignation, je dois. Je sais que tu veux tenir le promesse faite à ton maître, mais bien plus urgente est cette mission. Bien plus cruciale...  
- J'accepte de me plier aux décisions du Conseil, coupa-t-il, bien que pour des raisons qui m'ont déjà été exposées, je n'en fasse plus partie.  
- D'une mesure temporaire, il s'agissait.  
- C'est ainsi, balaya Obi-wan. Je comprends ce qui motive cette décision. Je trouve la reconstitution de l'Ordre judicieuse. Mais je n'abandonnerai pas la mission qui m'a été confiée. Et c'est bien trop dangereux pour de jeunes Padawan, aussi puissants dans la Force soient-ils.  
- Trop à cœur tu prends cette mission, déplora Yoda. Trop d'émotions je ressens en toi.  
- J'en suis conscient, acquiesça-t-il, mais je n'entraînerai pas Luke et Leia Skywalker sinon. Ce sont mes conditions. »

Obi-wan connaissait les risques de s'imposer contre le Conseil. Mais il n'avait plus la volonté de se battre dans un monde sans espoir. Il avait peut être fait des erreurs au cours de son existence, mais il savait que sa décision était bien plus sage qu'elle n'y laissait paraître.

« Des mois, des années pourraient prendre tes recherches.  
- Dans trente jours, je serais revenu, avec ou sans Anakin. »

Yoda savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour le faire changer d'avis. Sa décision était prise, et il était persuadé qu'elle était la bonne.

« Si dans trente jours, tu n'es pas revenu, banni de l'Ordre, tu seras. » répondit-il à contre cœur.

Obi-wan acquiesça. L'ultimatum était douloureux, et il n'était pas sûr de parvenir à retrouver Anakin en si peu de temps. D'autant qu'il n'avait plus aucune piste. Il se figurait qu'il pourrait suivre l'activité des impériaux, qui semblaient chercher la même chose que lui. Cette traque pourrait en effet prendre des mois, mais avait-il d'autres solutions ? Il ne pouvait guère abandonner sans plus se battre. Il fallait qu'il fasse un dernier essai, qu'il tente le tout pour le tout. Il avait beaucoup plus à y gagner qu'à y perdre.

Ahsoka, Dendro, Rham Kotar et Hylon les rejoignirent promptement, et de brèves présentations furent faites. Ce dernier était accompagné de son ancien Padawan, Dendro. Tout deux avait réussi à échapper à l'Ordre 66 et depuis, sous la tutelle de Hylon, Dendro était lui aussi passé maître. Obi-wan remarqua que Ahsoka se tordait les doigts nerveusement. Il lui lança un regard appuyé et inquisiteur, mais n'eut pas le temps d'en savoir plus.

Ils en vinrent rapidement à parler de la guerre civile. Provoquée par la rumeur du Jedi tombé du Côté Obscur, celle-ci se propageait telle une traînée de poudre. Les milliers de morts dus aux bombardements et aux exécutions publiques ne stoppaient en rien le mouvement de révolte qui faisait état dans tout l'Empire.

Obi-wan était au courant de la situation. Et il ne pouvait écouter tout cela sans se sentir indirectement coupable. Bien qu'il ne fut pas l'investigateur direct de ce mouvement, il l'avait cautionné, et l'Empire l'avait réprimé d'une main de fer, sans montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Mais si celui-ci était resté stoïque face à l'agitation, cela ne semblait plus être le cas, désormais. Kotar mentionna des mouvements inhabituels au sein de l'Ordre Sith.

« Nos agents infiltrés n'ont pas pu progresser aussi près, mais ils n'ont pas manqué de s'apercevoir qu'il y avait une grande agitation chez les seigneurs Sith, alors qu'ils se montrent d'ordinaire très discrets.

- Que sait-on d'autre ? » demanda Obi-wan, soudain intéressé par la conversation.  
- Je ne pense pas que cette soudaine activité soit liée à la guerre civile, continua Kotar. L'Empire sait qu'il est observé, mais il ne sait pas encore par qui. Il y a eut beaucoup de départs de Sith importants vers plusieurs planètes. On ignore s'il s'agit là d'une véritable opération ou si l'Empire essaie de dévier notre attention, mais aucune de ces planètes n'est sujette au conflit.  
- C'est étrange... S'agit-il de planètes affiliées à l'Empire ?  
- Pour la plupart. Ce qui est réellement étrange, c'est la présence de l'un d'eux sur Korriban. »

Ahsoka semblait de plus en plus troublée. Obi-wan pouvait sentir son conflit intérieur, mais il ne dit rien, ne souhaitant pas la mettre dans l'embarras. Il se promit néanmoins d'aller lui parler après la séance. Son comportement étrange méritait quelques éclaircissements.

« Devrions-nous intervenir ? demanda naïvement Dendro.  
- En effet, nous le devrions, répondit Hylon, mais Korriban est trrop dangereuse. Même pour les Sith. Je pensais que cette planète était définitivement tombée dans l'oubli après l'affaire Omega. Mais c'est très inquiétant. Korriban renferme les tombeaux de puissants seigneurs Sith et les plus sombres secrets de la Force. Si l'Empereur parvient à les retrouver...  
- De quoi l'Empereur est capable, nous ne savons pas, trancha Yoda. Infiltrer des agents, ou même l'un d'entre vous là bas, nous ne pouvons nous permettre. A coup sûr, par un échec, cette mission se solderait. »

Obi-wan écouta d'une oreille distraite le reste de la conversation. Il fut question de plan d'intervention à mettre en œuvre, lequel finit par être abandonné devant l'action réduite des Jedi, et le trop grand nombre de planètes. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Ahsoka fut la première à quitter la pièce précipitamment, ce qui n'échappa ni à Yoda, ni à Obi-wan. Celui-ci lui lança un regard entendu, avant de rattraper la jeune femme dans le sinueux couloir qui menait à ses appartements.

« Ahsoka, l'interpella-t-il. Nous devons parler.  
- Oui, affirma-t-elle, suivez moi. »

Elle l'emmena jusqu'à ses appartements et l'invita à entrer.

« Je ne sais pas par où commencer, Obi-wan.  
- Pourquoi un tel conflit intérieur ? Nous avons tous pu le sentir. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration :

« Je suis très inquiète. Mais j'ai décidé d'agir, et je sais que vous êtes la seule personne ici sur qui je puisse compter.  
- De quoi parles-tu ?  
- D'Anakin, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.  
- Je ne comprends pas, renchérit Obi-wan fronça les sourcils. Tu sais quelque chose ?  
- Je vais vous montrer... Prenez mes mains. »

Elle tendit alors les bras vers lui, paumes ouvertes. Le Jedi obéit, bien qu'interloqué, et la jeune femme ferma les yeux, inspirant de nouveau.

Soudain, tout autour de lui se brouilla. Il eut tout d'abord une vague sensation d'oppression, comme s'il se trouvait soudain claustrophobe. Le poids qui l'empêchait de respirer se retira lorsque la vision lui revint.

Mais le décor avait totalement changé. Du luxueux palais Organa, il se trouvait à présent dans une sorte de temple ensablé et glacial, accroupi à couvert derrière un pilier.

_Kriff il fait si froid, mais je ne peux pas produire de chaleur, ça pourrait tout gâcher... Mais où-est-il ? Chuba ! Ça commence à me fatiguer, tous ces gardiens... Au moins, cela signifie probablement que personne n'y a encore mis les pieds._

Obi-wan se figea lorsqu'il reconnut la voix d'Anakin dans sa tête. Enfin, il crut se figer, car son corps ne semblait pas lui obéir. Que se passait-il ? Le Jedi avait l'impression d'être simple spectateur de la scène, et pourtant, il voyait de ses propres yeux ce qui était en train de sa passer. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait une sorte de vision, un souvenir ?

_Fa ! Ateema..._

Son regard se tourna automatiquement vers un couloir. Il s'y infiltra furtivement, débarquant dans une salle au plafond bas : l'objet qu'il recherchait était protégé par deux des « gardiens » que le Jedi avait mentionné un peu auparavant. Ils ne ressemblaient à rien de ce qu'il puisse connaître. Des sphères noires et vides qu'il ne pouvait voir mais qu'il pouvait ressentir à travers Anakin. Celui-ci se prépara à attaquer, tapi dans l'ombre.

Malgré l'étrangeté de la situation, Obi-wan voulu le prévenir du danger imminent : ces choses étaient d'une telle noirceur qu'elles occultaient toutes ses pensées. Celles-ci formaient un mélange indistinct de ce qui ressemblait à des souvenirs et des émotions dans l'esprit d'Anakin. Elles étaient en train de s'infiltrer en lui. Mais le Chevalier en semblait pleinement conscient, et restait parfaitement calme.

Entré dans une profonde stase, Obi-wan sentit soudain une vague de froid qui semblait provenir de son corps, s'intensifiant, sans pour autant ressentir le moindre engourdissement. Anakin visualisa les choses qui parasitaient son esprit, et de façon étrange, les détruisit une à une. Le procédé était périlleux, et s'il ne parvenait plus à capter une seule pensée de son ancien Padawan, il était évident qu'il n'était pas sans risque : il n'avait pas laissé suffisamment de temps à ces choses pour coloniser ses souvenirs, mais elles semblaient se diviser pour tenter d'en absorber des bribes.

La minutieuse opération sembla durer de longues minutes. Il détruisit mentalement chacun des envahisseurs, parvenant à épargner la totalité de son esprit. Lorsqu'il émergea de sa méditation, les étranges sphères noires avaient complètement disparu. Il expira comme s'il avait longtemps retenu sa respiration et s'adossa au mur derrière lui.

_Il faut que je bouge de là. Que j'aille le chercher et que je quitte cette fichue planète. Il fait si froid... Là bas. Fichu datacron... Il ne le trouvera pas. Ça en valait la peine. Personne ne le trouvera..._

Il se releva faiblement, étourdi, et se maintint contre le mur. Il progressa à pas mal assurés jusqu'au datacron avant de s'en emparer.

_Enfin... C'est fini... Fini... Il ne manque plus que toi... Je vais te trouver..._

Sa vision se brouilla de nouveau et Obi-wan se retrouva brusquement face à Ahsoka, comme si il avait été jeté dans la réalité. Celle-ci le regardait gravement.

« Anakin est en danger. » annonça-t-elle.

Le Jedi, qui se sentait très nauséeux après un voyage aussi mouvementé qu'inattendu, s'assit un moment sur le lit, tentant de recouvrir ses esprits. Elle vint s'asseoir près de lui et lui laissa quelques minutes pour reprendre consistance. Elle soupira et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

« J'ai des... sortes de visions, Obi-wan. Vous savez ce que pensait Anakin des visions...  
- Il les pensait parfaitement fiables, oui... répondit-il faiblement.  
- J'ai commencé à en avoir lorsque j'ai eu dix ans. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de visions habituelles.

Les miennes étaient portées sur des choses qui s'étaient déjà passées. Un peu comme des souvenirs, sauf que... Ces visions ne me concernaient pas toujours. Je voyais parfois des gens que je ne connaissais pas mourir, mais le plus souvent, il s'agissait de sensations, de sentiments forts.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose...  
- Je sais, Anakin m'a dit la même chose. Il a même cru que je racontais cela pour attirer son attention, jusqu'à ce que je commence à avoir des terreurs nocturnes. Il a alors pris ça très au sérieux et m'a appris à contrôler l'afflux de ces visions. »

Le Jedi se rappelait du jour où Anakin avait pris Ahsoka en tant que Padawan. Cela ne relevait d'ailleurs pas de son choix propre, et Obi-wan avait été très surpris du choix de Yoda d'assigner Ahsoka comme apprentie d'Anakin, alors que celui-ci était tout juste nommé chevalier. Mais ce choix s'avéra bien plus bénéfique au jeune Jedi que prévu.

Sa conduite auprès d'Ahsoka était très surprenante : bien qu'attaché à une vision austère et rude de la discipline et de l'entraînement ( alors que lui-même n'en avait cure à l'âge d'Ahsoka ), il se trouva être un maître particulièrement attentif et disponible. Obi-wan se souvenait particulièrement de la tournure fraternelle qu'avait rapidement pris leur relation. La brusque disparition du Padawan vers la fin de la Guerre ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas laissé indemne.

« Et je voulais partager ma connaissance, je savais qu'elle pouvait être d'un grand secours lors de la Guerre. Mais j'avais peur, et mes visions sont restées longtemps confuses. Anakin a gardé mon secret. Je n'en suis pas très fière, mais il n'a jamais trahi ma confiance.  
« Une fois ressuscitée, je n'ai pas tardé à comprendre que le fonctionnement de mes visions avaient changé. J'ai fini par apprendre qu'elles se décalent dans le temps selon la distance. Mais cet... ce « don », me permet également de partager ce que je vois ou je ressens, comme vous venez de le voir. Ces visions sont depuis, plus nettes, et je peux les concentrer sur une seule personne... »

Obi-wan écarquilla les yeux de stupeur lorsqu'il comprit où elle voulait en venir.

« Je peux vraiment ressentir ce que ressent Anakin. En différé, tout du moins. Les visions sont d'autant plus claires que nous étions très proches. »

Il était complètement abasourdi par ce que cela impliquait. Toute la journée, il avait été submergé par des nouvelles plus surprenantes les unes que les autres. Mais celle-ci, en plus d'être la plus incroyable de toutes, représentait un tout nouvel espoir pour le Jedi : Ahsoka savait probablement tout ce qui s'était passé depuis huit ans et qui était resté tu si longtemps. Peut être même savait-elle ce qui était arrivé au Temple...

« Anakin est en danger, Obi-wan, répéta-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Je le sens, mais je ne sais pas où il est... »

La jeune femme avait l'air si malheureuse et désemparée. Il prit de nouveau ses mains dans les siennes, mais dans un geste de réconfort cette fois.

« A quand remonte ta vision ?

- Cette nuit, répondit-elle, peu après que je vous aie quitté. Je n'en avais pas eu depuis un moment...  
- Donc, elle ne peut pas être très vieille... »

Obi-wan repensa à ce qu'il venait de voir. Que faisait Anakin dans ce tombeau sombre et poussiéreux ? Il était certain qu'il ne cherchait pas une quelconque cible, quelque chose de vivant, mais plutôt... Un objet ?

« Si nous arrivons à savoir ce qu'il recherche, nous pourrons le retrouver, pensa-t-il tout haut.  
- Je pense qu'il s'agissait de Korriban. Dans la vision... C'est pourquoi je me suis hâtée de vous prévenir. Des Sith ont été envoyés là bas, et ce n'est pas un hasard... Il est peut être parti depuis, mais si il était resté coincé là bas...  
- Tu as raison, il ne faut pas que nous perdions de temps. Il faut que nous en sachions plus, renchérit Obi-wan. Mais, avant tout... Ahsoka ? Je dois savoir... Sais-tuce qu'il s'est passé au Temple, le jour où la République a basculé ? »

La jeune femme le regarda fixement, puis hocha lentement la tête. Elle lui tendit de nouveau les mains en guise d'invitation, et la vision d'Obi-wan s'obscurcit à nouveau.

.

* * *

**Notes** : Comme prévu, les choses commencent ( enfin ) à s'éclaircir ! J'ai eu beaucoup de boulot depuis la rentrée, du coup je suis en retard, non pas sur la publication, mais pour ce qui est des chapitres : j'ai toujours deux chapitres d'avance pour les cas extrêmes, mais là, le prochain chapitre n'est même pas écrit... Don't blame me...

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions !

PS : j'ai commencé la traduction de cette fic en anglais. Ca me fait m'exercer pour la LLCE, et j'ai une beta formidable. Si vous voulez y jeter un oeil, cette trad s'appelle The Rise of Anakin Skywalker.

*_Ne craignons pas de dire la vérité_


	12. XI - Into vinceres

**PARTIE I**  
**L'ASCENSION D'ANAKIN SKYWALKER**

_Chapitre XI - Into Vinceres*_

.

Cette fois-ci, Obi-wan ne se laissa pas surprendre. Alors que la vue lui revenait, il laissa les pensées d'Anakin affluer dans sa tête sans tenter d'intervenir. Il lui fallut toute sa concentration afin d'y parvenir.

Anakin courrait dans un couloir sombre. Il était très inquiet. Ces derniers temps, Palpatine s'était trouvé être son seul ami dans ses pires moments de doutes. Kriff, il lui avait même promis de sauver Padmé. Mais s'il était réellement un seigneur Sith ? S'il comptait vraiment faire un coup d'état ? Il n'avait cure des projets dont Windu lui avait fait part un peu plus tôt. Son instinct l'informait d'un grand danger imminent, et il savait qu'il devait s'en mêler.

Il atteint rapidement la porte du bureau de Palpatine. Il ferait son devoir, comme toujours. Mais il devait le voir, connaître enfin son secret. Et son incertitude disparaîtrait, c'était certain. La boucle serait bouclée.

Mais lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce circulaire, ses projets furent bouleversés. Palpatine lâcha son sabre laser sous l'assaut de Mace Windu.

« Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, Chancelier ! » s'exclama Windu.

Palpatine découvrit immédiatement l'intrusion du Chevalier Jedi et l'interpella :

« Anakin ! Je t'avais prévenu ! J'avais raison, les Jedi prennent le contrôle !  
- Vieux fou, dédaigna Windu, l'oppression des Sith est terminée, à jamais. Votre complot afin d'asseoir la République a échoué... Vous avez perdu...  
- Non, non ! Tu vas mourir ! »

Palpatine envoya des éclairs meurtriers sur le Maître Jedi. Celui-ci les défléchit et Palpatine se retrouva acculé à la fenêtre sous la puissance. Alors, il avait eu raison. Palpatine voulait réellement détruire l'Ordre Jedi.

« C'est un traître, Anakin.  
- Il est le traître ! Hurla Windu qui tentait toujours de contenir les éclairs, Arrête-le !  
- Réfléchis mon garçon. Les Jedi sont en train de se révolter... Ils vont te trahir, tout comme ils m'ont trahi. »

Mais qui avait raison ? Comment aurait-il pu le savoir ? L'Ordre, auquel il avait voué sa vie, ne l'avait jamais aidé. Ils le détestaient tous, lui qui était différent. Et si Palpatine était aussi différent, pourquoi en aurait-il été autrement ?

« Tu n'es pas un des leurs, Anakin... Ne le laisse pas me tuer ! »

Le Chevalier restait figé, ne sachant que faire. Il sentait un début de migraine arriver. Quelle était la bonne chose à faire ? Il était perdu, complètement perdu. Il avait tant redouté le moment où il devrait faire un choix, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il serait arrivé aussi vite, et maintenant, il était totalement désemparé...

« Je suis la voie du véritable pouvoir, poursuivit de plus en plus faiblement le Chancelier, j'ai le pouvoir de sauver celle que tu aimes. Tu dois choisir... Arrête-le, maintenant !  
- Ne l'écoute surtout pas, Anakin. » renchérit Windu.

Padmé... Elle allait mourir. Il ne la laisserait pas mourir, comme il avait laisser mourir sa mère... C'était de sa faute...

« Aide moi ! supplia Palpatine, ne le laisse pas me tuer ! Je ne peux plus... Je n'ai plus de forces... »

Alors que le Chancelier faiblissait, luttant pour reprendre le contrôle, Anakin assista à sa terrible transformation. Ses yeux devinrent jaunâtre, son visage commença à se déformer. Anakin avait de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir clairement à ce qu'il se passait.

« Je ne peux pas... J'abandonne, souffla Palpatine. Aide-moi... Je suis faible, si faible... Ne me tue pas, j'abandonne... Je suis mourant.  
- Je vais mettre fin à cette abomination une bonne fois pour toutes !  
- Non... intervint le Chevalier, Maître, vous ne pouvez pas le tuer, il faut qu'il soit jugé... »

La vision se brouilla brièvement, le son se déformant. Anakin était étourdi, comme assommé. Il avait si mal à la tête. Les Jedi n'avaient jamais agi de cette manière. Non. On ne lui avait pas appris ça...

« … les Jedi n'agissent pas comme ça. » poursuivit-il.

Il vit Windu lever son sabre laser afin d'achever le Chancelier.

« Il doit vivre... » dit-il faiblement.

Oui, il devait vivre. Il fallait qu'il vive. Sans quoi Padmé était perdue. Et il n'y avait rien de plus important qu'elle. Pas même l'Ordre Jedi. Aucun d'entre eux ne valait sa vie... Padmé était importante...

« J'ai besoin de lui... »

Obi-wan s'aperçut avec stupeur de la véritable nature de ses pensées. La longue litanie qui semblait être de l'auto-persuasion, était en fait le fruit d'une manipulation de Palpatine. Il contrôlait ses pensées, et le jeune Jedi ne s'en rendait pas compte. Anakin avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir Mace Windu abattre son sabre sur le Chancelier.

« NON ! » hurla-t-il, et tout s'obscurcit de nouveau.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, Windu avait disparu au travers de la vitre brisée. Il ne se souvenait pas des dernières secondes. Que s'était-il passé ? Il regarda avec horreur le visage devenu hideux du Seigneur Sith, qui jubilait.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?... » dit-il faiblement. « Je l'ai tué ?...  
- Tu accomplis ton destin Anakin. Deviens mon apprenti. Apprends le Côté Obscur de la Force... »

Le Jedi tenta de recouvrir sa raison. Non... Non, il n'avait pas pu faire ça. Ca ne pouvait être son destin. Il n'aurait jamais pu tuer un Maître Jedi. Pas de son plein gré...

« Vous... réalisa-t-il. C'était vous, depuis le début ! Vous m'avez manipulé...»

Anakin sentit la haine prendre le pas sur son désarroi lorsqu'il comprit que tout, y compris sa promesse de sauver Padmé, n'avait été qu'un mensonge pour le manipuler.

« Je vais vous tuer ! s'exclama-t-il de rage, je vais achever ce qu'avait entrepris Maître Windu...  
- Bien... Bien, ricana Sidious, laisse tes émotions prendre le dessus. Tu as raison, je n'aurais pas du te sous-estimer. Venge-toi...  
- Je sais ce que vous essayez de faire... Ça ne marchera pas...  
- Plus les secondes passent, plus tu rejoins le Côté Obscur... »

Il avait raison, Anakin le sentait au fond de lui. Il n'avait plus envie que d'une seule chose, le tuer. Et cette colère n'était pas seulement causée par la mort de Windu. Il voulait se venger, le voir souffrir pour avoir osé se moquer de lui, et ce sentiment ne l'effrayait pas, loin s'en faut. Il avait désormais une foi aveugle en ses capacités.

« Tu ne peux pas aller à l'encontre de ton destin, mon garçon !  
- Peut-être... répondit-il froidement, mais jamais je préférerais mourir plutôt que de devenir votre apprenti ! »

Le visage difforme de Sidious s'assombrit. Il dégaina son arme.

« Si telle est ta volonté, je le préfère aussi ! »

Il l'attaqua de front, abattant son sabre sur le Jedi. Celui-ci l'esquiva d'une roulade, avant de contre-attaquer. Mais alors que le Sith s'apprêtait à envoyer de nouveau éclairs sur son adversaire, Anakin comprit son erreur : il n'était pas assez puissant pour résister à son attaque. Alors qu'une bouffée de panique le gagnait, le tétanisant, il reçut de plein fouet les éclairs mortels.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Mais ceux-ci n'eurent pas l'effet escompté, et ne lui infligèrent aucun dommage. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, un bouclier à peine visible le protégeait, formant comme une cage électrique. Alors que Sidious tentait d'attaquer à nouveau, il se trouva touché partiellement par ses propres éclairs, qui incendièrent ses bras.

Alors qu'il hurlait de douleur, effondré au sol, Anakin, terrorisé, prit la fuite. Poussé par l'adrénaline, il courut jusqu'à son speeder et décolla.

Ahsoka lâcha ses mains, et la vision fut coupée. Obi-wan était pensif. Le massacre des Padawan n'était donc pas son œuvre. Si seulement ça suffisait à simplifier les choses... Au fond, qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? Rien ne prouvait qu'Anakin n'avait pas rejoint le Côté Obscur malgré tout. Ses pensées avaient été très sombres, même sans l'intervention de Sidious.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir se fier simplement à ce qu'il venait de voir, mais son ancien Padawan avait toujours flirté avec l'obscurité, et ce aussi loin qu'il se souvenait. Il n'était pas faible d'esprit, comme il l'avait justement prouvé, et ce n'était pas cela qui inquiétait le Jedi. Anakin avait vécu beaucoup de désillusions depuis son enfance, et si il était demeuré fidèle à la République jusqu'alors, il pouvait très bien avoir cru que la République l'avait abandonné.

_Et qui pourrait lui en vouloir ? _Pensa-t-il malgré lui.

Néanmoins, il pouvait désormais mieux cerner certaines chose. Il n'avait pas tué les jeunes Padawan, mais il n'avait probablement pas tué Padmé non plus.

La Sénatrice avait été retrouvée quelques heures après la consécration de l'Empereur, dans sa chambre, étranglée sans aucune pitié. Il allait de soit que ce meurtre était la marque du Côté Obscur, mais il avait maintenant la certitude que ce n'était pas l'œuvre d'Anakin. Il en avait toujours été intimement persuadé – ç'aurait été complètement incohérent de toute façon, pourquoi aurait-il tué celle qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie ? - mais il avait maintenant l'appui de la vision pour confirmer ses certitudes : Anakin avait trahi Sidious, du moins dans l'esprit tordu de ce dernier. Pouvait-il alors s'agir d'un acte de vengeance ? Probablement. Et cela prouvait certainement la non-affiliation d'Anakin au Côté Obscur. Il ne s'était apparemment pas retiré dans la bordure extérieure, ou où que ce soit d'autre. Pour quoi œuvrait-il alors ?

Le plus étrange restait cette manifestation de la Force... Le bouclier était apparu dès qu'Anakin avait commencé à paniquer. Dès qu'il avait senti la mort… Il n'avait même pas tenter de se protéger, en tout cas, le bouclier n'était pas de son plein gré. Obi-wan n'aurait jamais cru cela possible s'il n'en avait pas eu la preuve sous les yeux.

Quand Anakin avait-il pu développer un telle affinité avec la Force ? Bien sûr, il avait toujours été talentueux, sa capacité d'anticipation lui sauvant toujours la mise. Le Maître Jedi repensa soudain à la vision d'Ahsoka sur ce qui semblait être Korriban. Et il repensa à ces étranges créatures dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Et ce qu'elles protégeaient…

« Ahsoka, tu as eu beaucoup de visions après celle-ci, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui ? répondit celle-ci d'un ton interrogateur.

- Je sais que je t'ai déjà posé cette question mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche… Tu dois bien en avoir une idée ? N'importe laquelle…

- Je ne sais pas…

- Tu as dit tout à l'heure qu'il s'agissait probablement de Korriban…

- Et bien… commença Ahsoka, tout ce que je sais, c'est que partout où Anakin met les pieds, il est talonné par les Sith… Comme surVoss. Il cherche des gens, des reliques, des datacrons... continua Ahsoka. J'ai du mal à comprendre sa façon de penser… »

Soudain, un doute s'empara de Obi-wan. Et si l'Empereur n'avait jamais cessé de chercher à se venger ? Et si toute leur mascarade afin d'étouffer la rumeur avait été inutile ? Peut être connaissait-il déjà les intentions d'Anakin. Ce qui expliquerait probablement bien des choses. La première vidéo, la dépêche de seigneurs Sith sur Korriban… Mais tant de précautions, tant de non-dits signifiaient bien plus qu'une simple vengeance... Pourquoi n'avoir jamais déclaré Anakin comme ennemi public n°1 ? Après tout, même si la prime était élevée, personne n'avait jamais connu la raison de celle-ci. Le Chevalier devait le menacer, d'une manière plus ou moins directe...

« Je crois que tu avais raison, Anakin courre un grand danger. »

.

* * *

**Notes** : Tout d'abord, je voulais vraiment m'excuser de ce retard... Ce chapitre ne voulait, vraiment, vraiment pas venir. Mon cerveau surchauffe déjà pour la deuxième partie alors que la première n'est même pas terminée... Enfin, ajoutez à cela la montagne de boulot que je devais faire, je n'avais même plus cinq minutes pour geeker.

J'espère que je suis pardonnée et que ce chapitre très tardif vous plaira !

*C'est toi même qu'il faut vaincre


End file.
